


Fatuous/Consummare

by WankoNyanko



Series: L/M-Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko
Summary: [Ludus/Manía Temporada II]¿Que queda cuando la obsesión se convierte en amor y el juego se va de las manos?Se llega a un punto donde del amor se vuelve sano, puro y real, pero el camino hasta el final feliz no es fácil.Amor fatuo es el que se da en relaciones en las que el compromiso es motivado por la pasión, sin la estabilizante influencia de la intimidad.Amor Consumado es la forma completa del amor, representa la relación ideal hacia la que todos quieren ir, pero aparentemente pocos alcanzan.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: L/M-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Amor Terrenal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!
> 
> Me puse en empeño para sacar la segunda parte rápido, así que ojalá sean muy felices con esto, como yo con editarlo, me gusta mucho esta segunda parte la verdad ♡
> 
> Si son nuevos y no tienen idea de que hablo, en nuestro perfil pueden encontrar Ludus/Manía que es la primera parte de esta historia y les dará todo el contexto.
> 
> Ahora los dejo en paz para que puedan seguir leyendo y los vemos al final! ♡

『。Implica pasión amorosa, relaciones en que la atracción física y el goce de la belleza estimula el sentimiento。』

La vida de Kuroo y Tsukki parecía haber cambiado de golpe en cuando llegaron a la ciudad, solo con poner los pies en Sendai, todo comenzó a moverse en un torbellino agotador que comenzó con el dejar las maletas en casa y la entregar regalos, que se hizo aun mas extraño al tener que informar a los padres de Tsukki que el rubio viviría con el de ahora en mas. Afortunadamente, pasado los primeros minutos de negación, habían terminado cediendo.

Eso llevo a otro proceso agotador, la mudanza antes de que Tsukki entrara a clases, poder acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de vida y que Kuroo se acostumbrará a ya no estar solo en su departamento, que sin duda era espacioso, pero de pronto tenía muchas mas cosas cosas dentro, haciéndole sentir que todo estaba un poco abarrotado ahí.

Al menos habían podido hacer todo rápido. Tsukki comenzó con su curso de manejo y estaban habituándose al otro. Los primeros días todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero poco a poco iban saliendo cosas que les molestaba del otro. Nunca habían convivido teniendo que preocuparse ellos mismos de lo que había que ordenar y organizar, ahora sí y había sido un poco complicado. Kuroo tenía el problema de muchos médicos, la obsesión por el orden y limpieza, y no es que Tsukki fuera sucio o desordenado, pero era un chico de 18 años que había vivido con sus padres sin preocuparse mucho del orden, y como tal, no veía gran problema en dejar alguna vez la toalla en el baño o la ropa sin guardar después de sacarla de la secadora, pero era algo que a Kuroo le enervaba hasta el punto de gritar mentalmente cuando veia algo fuera de lugar, y no importaba que lo dejara tirado justo donde Kei lo hubiera dejado, al chico parecía no importarle y lo terminaba ordenando.

\- Sabes... creo que habrá que contratar a una mucama.

\- ¿Por qué? - miró alrededor para ver el lugar perfectamente ordenado y no entendiendo la necesidad.

\- Por que el lugar es un desastre y tengo que ir tras tuyo ordenando, no me da el tiempo para eso - dijo casi ofendido porque siquiera se diera cuenta del ataque de nervios que tenia cada vez que veía algo fuera de lugar.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? - preguntó alzando una ceja levemente - ¿Dónde está el desastre exactamente?

\- No esta porque ya ordene, es natural desordenar cosas... pero también lo es ordenarlas enseguida y no esperar a que otro lo haga - dijo simplemente.

\- No solo yo vivo aquí, no es solo mi desorden - respondió cruzándose de brazos un poco a la defensiva, aún le parecía irreal vivir con el y pensaba que Kuroo se arrepentiría rápidamente.

\- No quiero discutir, ¿Ok? - lo freno en seco - solo te estoy diciendo que de ahora en adelante habrá alguien que se encargara de ordenar.

\- Creo que es una exageración y no necesitamos a una persona extraña hurgando en nuestras cosas... pero es tu decisión, si eso quieres vale, aunque tal vez deberíamos haber hablado de esto antes y ver si podíamos arreglarlo entre nosotros.

\- Acabamos de hablar, pero tu encuentras que estoy exagerando. Si no te das cuenta de que me molesta el desorden o de que siquiera existe, entonces creo que la solución es alguien que ordene - dijo simplemente - si hubieras dicho, si es verdad que el lugar a veces esta hecho un caos, entonces hablarlo era la solución... pero ni siquiera te das cuenta.

\- Porque no me he fijado que lo hago, si te molesta pondré más atención y listo - Convivir con alguien era un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado.

\- Por eso te lo decía... pero lo desestimaste. Veamos como funciona esta semana y luego decidimos si contratar o no a una mucama... - Quiso gritar, los adolescentes era realmente exasperantes.

\- Está bien - podía volverse muy obsesivo y si Kuroo quería una casa que brillara sin ni una mota de polvo, eso le daría.

\- Solo las cosas en su lugar, con eso me conformo, de todas formas cada tres semanas viene alguien ha hacer limpieza profunda - eran pequeños detalles que el rubio debía saber, ir integrándose a la forma que todo en ese lugar funcionaba - solo es limpieza, nada de meterse en cajones y cosas por el estilo.

\- Esta bien, puedo soportarlo - asintió levemente con la cabeza pero viéndolo entornando un poco los ojos luego - ¿es de confianza, es guapa? - frunció de inmediato el ceño al pensar en ese detalle.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que es una mujer? Es un chico y no se si es guapo... casi nunca estoy cuando viene - dijo para evitar contestar.

\- Casi nunca - lo miro ahora con una pizca de desconfianza real y otro tanto sobreactuado - tendré que ver a ese chico, ademas seguro estaré aquí cuando venga.

\- Deja al sujeto en paz, solo hace su trabajo - lo atrajo para sentarlo en sus piernas - y no cambies el tema, te estaba regañando por ser desordenado.

\- No soy desordenado, no sabes lo que es un chico desordenado - respondió acomodándose bien en sus piernas - solo eres un maniático, ¿Cómo lo harás cuando hayan niños en tu vida? Incluso si no es conmigo, que soy un chico muy ordenado, si llegas a tener hijos, eso si sera un desorden, juguetes y suciedad por todas partes, ¿Tus sillones blancos? adiós, ¿Tus paredes perfectas? Nada de eso, bienvenidas las rayas...

\- Déjame disfrutar de mis manías cuanto pueda - dijo testarudo - y tienes razón... soy un poco maniático, pero llevo viviendo solo mucho tiempo, puedo ir cediendo en algunas cosas.

\- No te preocupes, respetare tu templo. Tendré mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, no dejare mas toallas tiradas por ahí ni cosas sin lavar si eso te hace feliz.

Ahora vivían juntos y Kuroo no hacia, de ni una forma, que sintiera que esa no era su casa también, pero seguía muy consciente de que era la casa de Kuroo y el solo vivía ahí por algún extraño golpe de suerte.

\- Gracias... pero también es tu casa, el cuarto de invitados sera tu estudio y podrá tener todas las toallas mojadas y cosas sucias que quieras.

\- Tal vez en algún momento del futuro dejes de ser un exagerado con esas cosas - masculló acurrucándose contra su pecho - pero en el proceso, me acostumbrare.

\- Yo creo que me iras regulando - admitió mordiendo su oreja - ¿Te gusta vivir aquí, aunque te regañe?

Siquiera tenía que responder a eso. Esa pequeña discusión era un tema menor, vivir con el era perfecto, estaba mucho mas tranquilo que en su casa y aunque solo eran ellos dos, también se sentía mucho más acompañado, por supuesto la ansiedad todavía estaba ahí, el temor de lo que pudiera pasar, salir bien o mal, pero también sentía que relajado en sus brazos, era el mejor lugar para estar.

\- Puedes invitar a Yamaguchi y a tus compañeros cuando quieras - la sugerencia era inocente y sincera, aunque el solo pensar en los compañeros de Tsukki en su casa, lo colocaba nervioso. No quería volver a ver una escena como la de Ukai revolcándose en su cama con alguien mas. Tuvo que cambiar incluso de departamento porque sentía rechazo a ese lugar.

Tsukki no tenía especial interés en invitar gente a su casa, apenas Yamaguchi cuando sintiera algo de deseos de socializar, por lo que solo se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a la posibilidad de llevar gente ahí.

\- En la universidad tendrás muchos trabajos grupales, conocerás gente nueva, y creo que harás amigos - se encogió también de hombros, sonriendo un poco por el gruñido molesto que el rubio dio al caer en cuenta de ese detalle - no seas prejuicioso, quizás conoces gente interesante... será más fácil porque tienen todos más o menos los mismos interese al estudiar la misma carrera - jugó con su cabello - cada día está más largo... pronto podrás ser Suiko sin usar peluca - sabía que nada sería como una peluca, además, era como a el mismo le gustaba jugar el papel, ser totalmente diferente a Kei... era una suerte que ambos disfrutarán de eso y que incluso hubieran traído de Europa algunos vestidos hermosos - dentro de dos días entras a la universalidad, ¿No estás nervioso?

\- Un poco - no tenía sentido negar lo obvio, cualquier persona normal lo estaría y aunque el era un poco diferente, seguía siendo poco más que un chiquillo.

\- Serás el chico más popular, no creo que haya alguien más guapo que tú - beso su frente - ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? Te tomaré de la mano y dejare en tu salón.

\- Si, porque no - aunque Kuroo estaba bromeando con el hecho de que fuera menor, la idea de enfrentar esas primeras horas con el, lo alegraban y tranquilizaba.

\- Entonces iré contigo, apuesto que pensaran que soy tu padre - suspiró por primera vez sintiendo el estigma de ser el mayor.

Mientras Tsukki había estado en la escuela, cuando la relación era un secreto, algo mas parecido a una aventura, la edad había estado en segundo plano, algo que solo ellos pudieran ver, y que no les importaba, pero ahora seria diferente. El mundo los vería juntos, sabría que Kuroo era un treinton que dormía con un adolescente.

\- Te besare mucho para que no quede duda de que no lo eres, solo mi Daddy - lo tomo de las mejillas para besarlo sonoramente.

Kuroo tenía que irse al trabajo, así que desayunaron con relativa calma, y luego de ofrecerle que invitara a su amigo, o que hiciera lo que fuera que lo hiciera sentir en casa, se marcho. Tsukki optó por invitar al final Yamaguchi para que conociera donde viviría. Además, Kuroo tenía turno extendido, o sea saldría casi a las 12 am, y como parte del protocolo de los trabajos, iría con un pequeño grupo a beber algo y volvería a acurrucarse con su novio.

El día fue ajetreado pero unas copas y buena conversación hizo que estuviera más activo, cuando quiso marcharse le insistieron que se quedara, sobretodo Alisa.

\- No creo que a tu linda novia le importe que demores algo más en llegar, es joven y las clases no han comenzado, debe estar divirtiéndose con sus propios amigos.

\- Le prometí que llegaría temprano, quedamos de hacer algo -dijo levantándose y dejando lo que le correspondía pagar en la mesa. Pidió un taxi para no manejar con alcohol y paso por más cosas para beber al llegar a casa.

Tsukki estaba con Yamaguchi jugando vídeos y comiendo basura mientras se mantenía pendiente de la hora y su móvil, imaginado que Kuroo le avisaría cuando fuera en camino pero cerca de las 2 am, aún no había nada de mensajes.

\- Llegas tarde, estaba preocupado - fue a encontrarlo a la puerta del departamento con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, en una postal muy parecida a la imagen de una esposa enojada.

\- Perdón, pero pase a comprar cosas - dijo mostrando la Bolsa de snacks y alcohol - no me regañes - hizo un puchero.

\- Te perdonaré solo porque ya hemos peleado suficiente frente a Yamaguchi para una vida entera - estaba bromeando, sinceramente no tenía ganas de pelear ese día.

\- Pero fui bueno y le dije que Alisa que vendría a ver a mi linda novia - como había bebido, guardar información era más difícil - es gracioso verla molesta, creo que te odia - miro a Yamaguchi - ¡Hola estrellitas! - dijo sonriendo animado y caminando hacia el, saludándolo animadamente mientras el pecoso parecía mas que nada desconcertado al ver por primera vez a Kuroo tan desinhibido - ¡Que lindo eres! Con razón Tsukki te dio su primer beso - pero luego frunció el ceño - cada vez que recuerdo eso me molesta - se enfurruño infantilmente- pero no importa, soy un hombre mayor, puedo vivir con eso - se giró a su novio - Keikei, ven.

\- ¿Cuanto bebiste? - alzó una ceja levemente y se acercó a él para olerlo y juzgar así su estado, aunque estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír por su actitud.

\- Solo un poquito, pero esos Tom Collins estaban fuertes - se restregó contra su novio - no me regañes, casi nunca salgo... - Tsukki terminó por ceder y rebuscar en las bolsas para saber que había traído - quiero compartir con ustedes y agradecerle a Yamaguchi la paciencia que ha tenido con nosotros - dijo sonriendo como un niño.

\- ¿Cerveza? - preguntó a su amigo que asintió divertido de ver a Kuroo actuando de esa forma tan poco propia de el, preguntándose si en privado era siempre así con Tsukki.

\- ¿Cuando entras a la universidad? - le preguntó al pecoso y en medio de la conversación le hizo saber que era siempre bienvenido en casa y que nunca se apartara de Tsukki a pesar de que sentía celos de el en ocasiones.

Tsukki solo negaba con el rostro sonrojado por las palabras de Kuroo, sin saber dónde esconderse cuando empezaba a hablar de lo lindo que era y lo bueno que era tenerlo en casa. Lo bueno era que Yamaguchi estudiaría en Sendai, así que seguirían cerca.

Siguió bebiendo con ambos chicos y enterándose de sus travesuras de niños y de anécdotas de Tsukki que guardaría siempre en su memoria, hasta que decidió tomar sus segundos de cordura para ponerse en pie e irse a dormir, pues al día siguiente debía trabajar, además de dejarles un tiempo mas a solas, pronto empezarían las responsabilidades y merecía esas ultimas instancias de pura despreocupación.

\- Tendrás resaca - le advirtió a Kuroo cuando se puso en pie. Siempre se jactaba de no sufrir de eso, pero los años no pasaban en vano.

\- Nah - dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso profundo - te amo - le dijo al oído antes de marcharse y dormirse apenas toco la almohada.

\- Tendrá resaca - le dijo a Yamaguchi viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto - ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

Yamaguchi asintió mientras pensaba en lo agradable que había resultado Kuroo, y lo bueno que era saber que no era un adulto compuesto todo el tiempo, que sin duda era juguetón con el rubio; realmente estaba feliz por su amigo, pues al parecer el vivir juntos había hecho que Tetsurou bajara las barreras y fuera cada vez mas cariñoso con su novio.

\- Ahora el desafío de la universidad será el tema, creo debe tener miedo de que encuentres a alguien - dijo pensativo el pecoso, ese día había aprendido que Kuroo-san era celoso aunque tratara de parecer muy maduro y adulto.

\- No creo que le importe mucho eso, Kuroo es grande, sus preocupaciones son de otro tipo - en esos años había visto muchas facetas de Kuroo pero nunca la de alguien inseguro o preocupado de perderle.

\- Ya... - a veces Tsukki podía ser tan poco observador, para el era evidente que ese hombre era celoso.

\- Además, el también irá a clases, conocerá más gente y siempre esta esa zorra de Alisa rondándolo... es más probable que el se canse y vea algo mejor en alguien de su edad.

\- Tsukki ese hombre te quiere, ningún adulto aceptaría a un adolescente en su casa de no estar seguro - dijo sorprendido de que pensara que lo dejaría.

\- No dudo de eso, me lo demuestra siempre... solo digo que la vida puede hacer que pasen cosas y todo termine como no lo esperamos, eso es todo - intentaba explicarse aunque realmente lo único que quería era justificar sus miedos.

Por la mañana Kuroo se levanto con un dolor de cabeza terrible y sintiendo que todo se movía, había sido una mala idea irse a dormir sin beber siquiera un vaso de agua pero intentó simular que estaba estupendo, mientras se mantenía casi colgado del vaso de agua. Tsukki sabía que solo aparentaba, pues veía sus ojos vidriosos y como entornaba la mirada ante la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas.

\- Te hice desayuno, para recuperar energía y todo eso - había hecho a consciencia un desayuno nutritivo que le ayudara a reponerse de la resaca.

\- Estoy bien, solo dormí muy poco - le dio un sonoro beso - gracias por el desayuno, se ve delicioso - lo abrazo fuerte - ¿Yamaguchi se quedó o regreso a casa?

\- Se quedo, todavía duerme - respondió viendo la hora - es temprano así que no tenía caso despertarlo solo para el desayuno - sirvió las últimas cosas calientes y de sentó con el.

Había decidido que siempre que pudiera, sin importar la hora o el cansancio, desayunarían con Kuroo. Al terminar de comer se acurruco con Tsukki y suspiro.

\- No quiero ir a trabajar, además cuando entres a la universidad nos veremos menos - lo apretó en sus brazos.

\- Pero vivimos juntos, al menos sabemos que siempre nos veremos aunque sea a desayunar - respondió dejando besos por su rostro - aunque extrañare mucho esto.

\- No sé que me has hecho - gruño abrazándolo más y luego le dio un beso en la frente - me tengo que ir, pórtate bien...

Lo acompañó a la puerta para despedirse hasta último minuto y luego regresar a lavar los platos que habían quedado desperdigados por la cocina.

Pasado medio día se comenzó a sentir mejor y el día paso rápido, al igual que el siguiente. Así que se estaba levantándose temprano para preparar buen desayuno para Tsukki que comenzaba la universidad. Después de comer y como prometió, Kuroo lo llevó a la universidad y camino con el, buscando el campus.

\- Estoy nervioso - termino por admitir cuando se acercaban a su primer salón, apretando un poco la mano de su novio.

\- No pasara nada, te irá bien - lo tomo del mentón y lo beso - creo que debería irme, así puedes hacer vida social...

\- ¡No...! No aún - pidió aferrándose más fuerte a el por la cintura - no quiero hacer vida social todavía.

Kuroo asintió sin poder resistirse a el, quedándose ahí un rato mas, distrayendolo de las preocupaciones y temor del primer día, recordándole que debía cuidarse, especialmente sus comidas, pues tendría más exigencias de tiempo que le obligarían a tener extra cuidado.

\- Buen chico... ahora dame un beso - dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

\- ¿Solo uno? - sonrió levemente y lo tomo de las mejillas para besarlo suavemente - te estaré avisando como va mi día.

\- Pórtate bien, no pelees con tus compañeros y no corras en los recreos - bromeo entre besos por su cuello, hablandole como haría con un niño pequeño en su primer día de jardín de infantes, solo para molestarlo.

\- Seré bueno - asintió dejando un último beso en sus labios antes de dejarle ir, sintiéndose realmente nervioso por ese primer día de sus próximos 4 años.

" _Sobreviviste la preparatoria que es lo peor, así que no estés nervioso. Te amo_ "

Le escribió mientras se marchaba y dejaba que su chico viviera su experiencia universitaria y comenzará a crecer.


	2. Amor Trágico

『。 _El amor trágico se caracteriza por la fatalidad de un amor irreprimible y prohibido. Los amantes se entregan a fuerzas superiores de las cueles no pueden resistir. La pareja es presa de los juegos del destino y no pueden ir en contra de él_ 。』

Las primeras horas fueron principalmente del tipo introductorio a la carrera, con las odiosas preguntas de cuál es tu nombre, edad y porque estudiar lo que estudiaba. La sola idea de hablar para todos lo hacía sentir nervioso, nunca le había gustado sentirse observado, y era una sensación que había tenido desde que había entrado al campus con Kuroo, como si todos observaran a la pareja que evidentemente estaban en momentos diferentes de la vida.

Es primer día Kuroo estuvo como nunca pendiente al móvil esperando sus mensajes y poder apoyarlo si lo necesitaba, sabiendo que no era del todo fácil para Kei conocer gente nueva. Sin darse cuenta, pasó un mes desde que había entrado a la universidad, pero aún todo el tema de la vida social era una dificultad, simplemente porque no le gustaba, no tenía interés en pasar tiempo después de clases con virtuales desconocidos, cuando podía llegar pronto a casa y ver a Kuroo o correr al departamento para arreglarse e ir con Suiko a verlo al hospital.

\- Tsukki... deberías ir a la fiesta de tu universidad - dijo apenas se sentaron a cenar esa noche - es el momento para conocer a tus compañeros, te voy a buscar y a dejar... hay muchas cosas que probar, las borracheras, fumar hierba y esas locuras que son permitidas a tu edad.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? - aún no terminaba de decidirse de ir aunque sabía que era lo "correcto" y si iba con Tetsu, seguramente estaría mas animado - muchos iran con sus parejas.

\- Lo haré si prometes socializar - beso sus mejillas - ¿Lo prometes? - Tsukki asintió de inmediato, sabia que seria mas fácil y mas divertido si iba con su novio - buen chico, bailaremos y beberemos, volveré a ser un chiquillo aunque la apariencia no me acompañe - se encogió de hombros - tú elige mi ropa y vamos.

\- Te ves mucho más joven de lo que eres y todos saben que mi novio es mucho mayor, no se sorprenderán - de puso en pie para buscar en el armario algunas prendas que fueran sus favoritas de Kuroo.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, el ambiente festivo y desenfrenado lo estreso un poco, sobretodo por la música, realmente sintió que estaba envejeciendo. Aún así trató de disfrutar y conocer los nuevos compañeros de su novio.

\- ¡Tu novio es real después de todo! - una chica en un vestido quizá demasiado corto se colgó del cuello de Tsukki en cuanto lo vio. Evidentemente había empezado la fiesta temprano y tenía algunas copas demás.

\- ¡Claro que es real! Que clase de persona patética inventaría algo como eso - parecía acostumbrado a esa actitud de la chica por qué aunque la apartaba de el, lo hacía con cuidado.

No dijo nada pero se le crisparon los nervios al ver esa chica colgarse así a su novio, se contuvo y se presentó con una sonrisa deslumbrante que encantó a todos casi de inmediato.

\- Es aún más guapo de lo que decías - murmuró picara antes de acercarse a Kuroo y poner las manos en su pecho, deslizándolas un poco por el - deberíamos hacer un trio... según Tsukki una chica le es un poco repugnante pero si estás en la mezcla tal vez mejore la idea.

\- Lo lamento, pero ya deje las relaciones de una noche, estoy muy comprometido - quito las manos de la chica y atrajo a Tsukki a sus brazos - así que los tríos quedan fuera de discusión.

\- Te lo había dicho antes - agregó Tsukki con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y una pizca de posesividad en sus gestos - vamos por unas cervezas - no era la bebida predilecta de Kuroo pero era algo así como lo institucional de la vida universitaria.

\- Que niña tan... toquetona - comentó mientras esperaban las cervezas - ¿Siempre es así?

\- Más cuando bebe - asintió sin darle mucha importancia - pero es algo general, lo es con todos, así que no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte

Eran adolescentes, sabía que las cosas eran así en esos momentos de fiesta, y mas que preocuparle las manos largas de la chica, su parte adulta y de médico se preocupaba de decirle a su novio que no podían dejarla sola en fiestas como esas.

Tsukki mas que estar con las mismas personas que veis todas las semanas quería disfrutar de la fiesta con su novio, pero había sido la condición para ir con el, pero Kuroo entre el contacto indeseado con muchachos y chicas que se pegaban a el, la música fuerte y la cerveza barata, decidió que nunca más iría a esas cosas, no eran para el y Tsukki tenía que experimentar con sus compañeros, no podía estar como niñero, le quitaría todas las ganas de probar cosas nuevas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - notaba que su novio, siempre chispeante y bromista, estaba evidentemente más retraído, silencioso e incluso algo tenso. No podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto pues había querido que fuera con el para disfrutar de forma especial, pero no estaba resultando así y sus compañeros también notaban que al mayor parecía no gustarle nada de eso.

\- Nada - le sonrió tratando de aparentar normalidad - estoy un poco cansado solamente, ¿Quieres que te compre más cerveza?

\- Si, una más y paro - asintió levemente y esperando que se alejara para dar un pequeño bufido viendo a sus amigos - está odiando cada minuto de esto...

\- Es que es un viejo, claro que odia todo esto - dijo la chica riendo un poco - pero le perdonaría todo, es muy guapo... mira cómo se lo están devorando esas zorras.

\- ¿Qué zorras? - miró de inmediato por sobre su hombro, viendo cómo efectivamente lo devoraban con la mirada y parecían querer saltarle encima - y no es viejo, aún no llega a los 40...

\- Igual es viejo - hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia - y demasiado caballero - una de las chicas se había acercado y derramado intencionalmente su bebida sobre ella al chocar con el y Kuroo de inmediato había tomado una servilleta para limpiarla. La chica parecía extasiada.

Tetsu no era caballero, era coqueto, naturalmente coqueto, como si brotara de el y no pudiera evitar portarse de esa forma cuando la situación se daba. Dejó a sus amigos para ir hasta donde estaba su novio.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo en sus pechos?... La cerveza está en la barra.

\- Si, pero la estaba ayudando, se mojo - dijo con la mayor cara de inocencia, entregándole la servilleta a la chica - tu cerveza cariño - le entregó la botella a su novio intentando hacer que nada pasaba.

Kei lo miro fulminante, pues era el apodo zalamero que le daba cuando quería congraciarse con el. Ya no quería seguir ahí.

\- Vamos a casa - bebió la cerveza en grandes tragos para acabarla de una sola vez - está salida ya se pudrió.

\- Pero Tsukki, no es necesario... tienes que disfrutar esta salida para compartir - dijo con voz dulce en una actitud sumisa, sabía que se había excedido.

\- Vamos - respondió viéndolo fijo unos segundos - sino, haré el escándalo ahora mismo y estoy seguro que no es lo que quieres, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

\- Está bien, vamos - no estaba en posición de discutir - vamos a despedirnos de tus amigos.

Fue un adiós rápido y con un evidente halo de incomodidad en todo eso. Todos sabían que no volverían a ver a Kuroo en el corto tiempo y con ese pequeño intercambio con el novio del rubio, para todos sus compañeros Tsukki era más agradable cuando estaba solo.

\- No entiendo porque estás tan molesto, no estaba haciendo nada - dijo mientras manejaba, intentando pasar rápidamente el incidente - podrías haberte quedado con tus amigos por más tiempo

\- No jodas conmigo Kuroo - gruñó poniéndose el cinturón bruscamente - sabías perfectamente que esa zorra se tropezó para acercarse a ti y en lugar de marcar distancia te pusiste a ayudarla y limpiarla como caballero en brillante armadura, de no haber intervenido habría pedido tu teléfono e intentado invitarte algo, porque tú le diste a entender que su estúpido acercamiento era bien recibido.

\- Tampoco podía dejarla así, toda sucia. Si me hubiera ofrecido su numero lo hubiera rechazado por qué tengo un novio guapo y es muy celoso - medio sonrío, casi tentativamente - no hubiera pasado a más, lo sabes.

\- Da igual, el impulso del coqueteo lo tienes y nada me dice que ese mismo impulso puede transformarse, y terminar de más que solo un coqueteo - la desconfianza estaba a flor de piel por sus celos y en ese momento sentía que quería azotar la cabeza de Kuroo contra el volante - solo vamos a casa...

\- Creo que nunca te he dado motivos para desconfiar, si es por Alisa nunca pasó nada con ella y no iba a pasar tampoco. Creo que, que me hayan engañado en casi todas mis relaciones me ha hecho muy consciente sobre eso - le aclaró algo mas serio.

\- Tal vez ahora quieras hacerlo antes de que creas te lo harán a ti, aunque no te engañaría nunca - ya le dolía la cabeza. Solo quería llegar a la casa y meterse a la cama. El sábado Kuroo tenía turno por la tarde así que podría pasar parte del día solo y terminar de dejar al enfado irse.

\- Que bueno irme enterando de como crees que soy - frunció el ceño e inconscientemente aceleró para llegar antes a casa - puedes estar tranquilo entonces, porque esta instancia no se repetirá, obviamente no encajo en el ambiente universitario.

\- Porque no quisiste encajar - respondió sabiendo que debía cerrar la boca o terminaría diciendo tonterías que realmente no pensaba.

\- ¿Fui amable en todo momento y me dices que no quise encajar? Creo que el único que no se ha dado cuenta que sale con un hombre que es bastante mayor que tú, eres tú... claramente este tipo de fiesta no es lo mío y no está mal, pero no vengas a decirme que no quise hacerlo, porque lo intente.

\- Está bien - aunque nadie le creyera, odiaba discutir, odiaba ser así de celoso y que Kuroo no lo fuera, porque tal vez si sintiera algo de celos, que no fuera por su primer beso a los 9 años, entendería lo fácil que era perder el control y lo inseguro que se sentía al pensar que cualquier era mejor que el para su novio, que podría ofrecerle mucho más que el.

\- Dices está bien, pero no lo está... sigues pensando que iré detrás de cualquier falda - suspiro, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Tsukki que si estaban juntos es porque realmente lo quería.

\- No pienso que pasara como una suerte de hecho inevitable, siempre espero que no pase e intentó ignóralo, pero si me preocupa y si pienso que es una de muchas posibilidades - aunque hasta hace nada habían estado discutiendo, sus palabras se hicieron más serias - no creo que lo entiendas realmente, así que de verdad, no importa.

\- Lo entiendo, pero al mismo tiempo deberías confiar en mí - se giró para besar su mejilla - admito que quizás fui un poco coqueto, pero no había interés hacia ella, es esa costumbre de galantería de mi herencia francesa, nada más.

\- Está bien - asintió levemente con la cabeza - eres médico, ¿No hay alguna operación para extirpar eso? - preguntó más bromista, intentando alivianar su propia tensión, aunque la preocupación se mantendría flotando en su cabeza.

En las pocas cuadras hasta llegar a la casa, la tensión se fue disolviendo entre bromas y palabras de animo. Con la mente mas fría Tsukki podía entender que Kuroo tenía razón, sus tiempos eran distintos en algunas cosas de la vida y no había de nada malo en eso.

Por supuesto, para el lunes, lo que había pasado con su novio era parte de los comentarios de la semana y solo quería golpear a quienes preguntaban si todo estaba bien entre ellos, como si los conociera, sin saber que una discusión así, entre ellos, no era nada.

Las semanas siguientes fueron de exámenes así que habían ambos estado bastante ocupados con sus propios estudios para no tener problemas. Ese día en especial Tsukki iba a llegar tarde, pero era especialmente tarde cuando llamó a Kuroo varias veces hasta que le contesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa... sucedió algo... estas bien? - pregunto cuando vio las llamadas y vio todas las llamadas que tenia

\- Me cai en la bicicleta de regreso, pero estoy bien - se había torcido la ruda pero no había sido nada mas que un raspón y un agujero en la ropa - estas en casa verdad, puedes bajar, trae las llaves del auto, necesito ir a un lugar.

\- No, estoy manejando a casa ¿Dónde estas? te voy a recoger ahora mismo, no estoy muy lejos - dijo preocupado - ¿En serio estas bien?

\- Si, de verdad - respondió intentando no sonar alarmado - estoy fuera de casa, te espero aquí.

Aseguró su bicicleta que tendría que tener una visita al taller y se sentó a esperar en las escaleras, mirando hacia la calle fijo esperando ver el auto de su novio aparecer. Este se estaciono y bajo del auto para revisar al menor hasta estar seguro de que solo necesitaba limpiar los raspones.

\- No es nada, luego podemos limpiarme - respondió sacando de entre su poleron un pequeño gatito que evidentemente se veía delgado, con partes donde faltaba pelo y que no debia tener mas de dos - tuve que esquivarlo, se estaba arrastrando por mitad de la calle, creo que no ve, sus ojitos están mal - incluso tenía un pequeño puchero en los labios solo de pensar en el estado del animalito - llévanos al veterinario, ¿Si? Iba a llevarlo pero no tengo dinero... te lo pagare si es necesario - El gato estaba acurrucado en Tsukki y parecía tan tranquilo y bien, a pesar de lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo.

\- Por supuesto cariño, lo llevaremos al veterinario - lo ayudo a levantarse y le dijo que se apoyara en el para caminar - no pongas esa cara, el gatito estará bien, es un sobreviviente y tiene un lindo angel de la guarda rubio.

\- No me gusta que sufra - respondió queriendo abrazarlo y protegerlo - ¿De verdad crees que se pondrá bien?

\- Si, parece débil... pero esta muy aferrado a ti, aun tiene fuerzas y ya te quiere.

En cuanto estuvieron seguros en el auto, condujo a la clínica veterinaria de un conocido por lo que fueron atendidos con rapidez. El pobre animalito tenia una infección ocular, estaba deshidratado y desnutrido. Lo pusieron con medicamentos de inmediato para estabilizarlo y aprovecharon el momento de vacunarlo y darle un baño antiparasitario. Luego le dieron a ambos los cuidados que deberían tener. Kuroo sin duda gasto mas dinero de lo que una persona cualquiera habría gastado en un animal de la calle entre tratamiento y necesidades básicas de platillos, comida, arena y la caja para sus necesidades pero parecía muy satisfecho de todo eso, especialmente porque Tsukki estaba feliz.

\- ¿Se pueden tener mascotas en el edificio? - pregunto tentativamente aunque dando a entender que quería quedarse con el animalito.

Eso fue un puñetazo en su corazón. Con Ukai habían tenido un perro mientra vivían juntos y luego de terminar el muy hijo de puta se había quedado con la mascota y ahora estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo con Kei.

\- Si... si se puede...

\- Si no quieres una mascota podemos buscarle una casa después... es adorable, seguro alguien la querrá - conocía las expresiones de Kuroo mejor que las propias, la forma en que su mandibula se tensaba y como se habia hecho extraño el aire dentro del auto era muestra clara.

\- Claro que no... ese enano ya te quiere y tu ya lo amas, esta bien que se quede con nosotros... solo - suspiro - solo me asusta un poco - estaba tratando de ser lo mas sincero en esa relación para no tensionar las cosas - Ukai y yo tuvimos una mascota, cuando terminamos el se quedo con nuestra mascota y adoraba a ese maldito animal, al perro no Ukai... me pone tenso en pensar que podría pasar por eso nuevamente.

\- Ah... - no sabia que decir al respecto, siempre que de una u otra forma Kuroo comparaba lo que tenían ellos con lo que había tenido con Ukai le hacia sentir por una parte que Kuroo no dejaría nunca eso del todo atrás y por lo tanto, también sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal y era agotador, siquiera quería pelear porque simplemente no sabia que decir - Si llegamos a terminar, Selva se quedara con quien tenga mas afecto...

\- Tu lo rescataste, a ti te ama y es por ti que esta con vida... es tu gato - sonrió con algo de tristeza, realmente tenia miedo a terminar porque siempre tenia que armarse nuevamente, sentir que lo dejaban solo y despojado de cariño, era realmente abrumador.

Kuroo siempre estaba preparándose para un posible momento en que todo terminara y aun ahora que estaban bien, sentía que nunca lo estarían del todo. Tal vez Kuroo tendría que volver con Ukai, ese era su lugar y el era una simplemente una transición para que ambos maduraran.

Miro a Kuroo y luego al gato, pensando que de pronto tenía dos gatos negros, y no sabía que hacer con ni uno de ellos. Siquiera había pensado en el compromiso de una mascota juntos, lo serio que se volvia el que una vida dependienta de ellos dos.

Sin darse cuenta el gato poco a poco iba luciendo mas saludable y en un par de semanas lucia un reluciente pelaje negro, se restregaba cada vez que podía contra Tsukki, ronroneandole y mostrandole la panza para mimos. Cada tarde cuando regresaba de clases se tomaba los minutos para jugar con el y luego poder estudiar y hacer sus trabajos. Los primeros meses de su vida de gato habían sido difíciles, así que quería darle lo mejor posible.

\- Mira como te amasa - Se rió. El gato también lo quería, pero el vinculo con Tsukki era distinto, el pequeño animal obedecía a la voz del menor casi de inmediato.

\- Es porque soy su mamá - bromeó acariciando sus orejas que siempre lo hacia ronronear mas fuerte.

\- Es por eso... le recuerdas a su mamá, se siente tan seguro como cuando era un bebe, mas bebe aun y amasaba a su mamá para sacar leche - le explico - así que eres su mami.

\- También a ti te amasa, aunque solo lo dejes cuando estas en pijama porque tus camisas son muy costosas - respondió acurrucándose mejor contra el para aprovechar uno de los pocos días de calma que la universidad le permitía.

Ese fue el ultimo día de tranquilidad que tendrían en un muy largo tiempo.

Empezaba el invierno y por lo tanto Kuroo tenia trabajo extra y al mismo tiempo, uno de los sempai que iba dos años mas adelante parecía haber puesto atención especial en Tsukki y era extraño... extraño y agradable al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez era el a quien buscaban, no solo seguía la corriente como con Teru o una especie de psicópata como había ocurrido con Tetsu. Hayato era diferente y aunque sabia que no debía gustarle esa atención... lo hacia.


	3. Amor Imposible

『。Es aquel tipo de amor inalcanzable e imposible de concretar, provoca en el enamorado un sentimiento de pesimismo frente a la vida ya que las disposiciones del destino imposibilitan la unión 。』

Kuroo fue notando los pequeños cambios, al principio no le dio mucha importancia, Tsukki era un adolescente y estaba viviendo la vida universitaria, así que estaba bien si comenzaba a llegar mas tarde sin decir mucho al respecto, pero las alarmas de Kuroo se levantaron cuando su novio comenzaba a recibir constantemente mensajes y si bien los ignoraba por un par de segundos luego se iba al baño a contestar o simplemente cambiaba de habitación. La situación lo hizo sentir enfermo y trato de controlarlo, se dijo a si mismo que era nada, pero sabia que no era así, que la historia volvía a repetirse y sentía que era su culpa, su culpa por comenzar a estudiar algo nuevamente quitándole mas tiempo a su vida personal, era su culpa por involucrarse con alguien tan menor con el cual no compartían mundos y sobretodo era su culpa por creer que podía hacer funcionar las cosas. Solo en un par de semanas tenia el panorama de lo que ocurría, de quien era ese otro chico que buscaba a su novio y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil tolerar a Tsukki a su alrededor, sabiendo que no estaba siendo sincero, que quizás en un par de semanas mas compartiría algo mas que coqueteos con ese otro chico.

Se fue aislando poco a poco encerrándose en el trabajo, los estudios y su propio mundo. Agradecía enormemente la presencia de Selva que últimamente pasaba mas tiempo con el, como si supiera que necesitaba de sus ronroneos para alivianar la ansiedad, incluso había comenzado a bajar de peso porque todo le daba asco.

Si para Tsukki la actitud de Kuroo antes había sido distante, ahora eso era casi intolerable, parecía evitarlo a toda costa, dormía lo mas lejos posible de el en la cama, incluso a veces esperaba a que ya estuviera dormido para dejar sus cosas e irse a dormir, mas de una vez lo había encontrado por la mañana durmiendo en el sillón y los desayunos que se había dicho siempre tomaría con su novio ya no existían porque Kuroo siempre se iba rápido de la casa sin siquiera llevar el mug de café que al menos intentaba que tomara. Era como si lo empujara a un lado y aunque era obvia la razón, no veía porque lo estaba haciendo, volcándose el mismo mas a la universidad, si Kuroo no lo quería cerca, no lo perseguiría, ya había hecho bastante. Con todo eso, buscar la atención en alguien mas que si lo quería cerca y lo hacia sentir cómodo, y atendido había sido casi natural.

Casi a diario almorzaba con Hayato, pasaban tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca o iban por un café o un helado solo para charlar. A esas alturas claro que había notado el interés del otro chico y lo permitía hasta cierto punto, no llegaría a nada mas que eso pero la atención era agradable y bien recibida cuando su novio con quien vivía siquiera se detenía 10 minutos al día para mirarle.

Para Kuroo cada día se sentía como una tortura lenta, habían días en los que quería arreglar las cosas, pero la cabeza de Tsukki estaba en otro lado y simplemente dejo de intentar, siquiera estaban en los tiempos correctos. Estaba siendo cobarde y esperaba a que Tsukki finalmente llegara un día a decirle que había conocido a alguien mas, porque el no tenia la fuerza suficiente para terminar esa relación y porque al menos quería tener la satisfacción de poder decirle 'te lo dije, fuiste igual que todos'. De todos modos seguía soportando todo ese estrés y dolor emocional que se había vuelto físico a ese punto, su plan era permanecer indiferente hasta que esa tarde Tsukki había vuelto tarde, como ya era costumbre y en su móvil había un colgante que obviamente había sido un regalo de ese chico y eso dolió como una patada en los testículos, en especial al recordar que el que le dio tiempo atrás estaba olvidado en el bolso de gimnasio que usaba en la escuela. Miro a Tsukki furioso, pero tratando de controlar lo que diría.

El rubio siquiera había pensado en la significación del regalo, en como las chicas solían llevar esas cosas que sus novios le regalaban y solo había valorado la acción y lo adorable que era el estúpido colgante con forma de cono de helado con rostro sonriente y sonrojado, como podría haberlo rechazado cuando la razón para ese en particular era porque un helado siempre le mejoraba el día y el hacia igual según sus palabras. Le había hecho sentir bien y ahora colgaba de su móvil mientras le escribía que había llegado bien a casa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Kuroo secamente apuntando el colgante, sin ninguna intensión de ser agradable, estaba cansado de eso y quera terminar esa farsa de una vez.

\- Un colgante - respondió mirando el helado y sintiendo recién en ese momento el peso del pequeño accesorio y metiendo rápido el teléfono en el bolsillo, como sabiendo que había hecho algo malo - no es nada realmente.

\- ¿No es un regalo del chico con el que pasas a tomar helado después de la universidad? ¿El mismo que te escribe a menudo y te escapas a contestar al baño? - pregunto con una mirada gélida y penetrante.

\- Solo es un colgante, no significa nada... - respondió totalmente a la defensiva, esperando que en cualquier momento Kuroo le gritara y lo lanzara fuera de la casa - se lo que estas pensando y no es así... no hay nada.

\- No soy estúpido Tsukki, ¿Crees que recién me vengo a enterar de esto? - dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro - No fue una o dos veces que te fui a buscar a tu universidad para que tus compañeros de buena gana me dijeran que te habías ido con un tal Hayato. Ya me aburrí la verdad, estoy cansado de esto...

\- Ir por un café y un helado no tiene nada prohibido - respondió sin mucha determinación - es cierto, he ido con el a comer helado o un café más o menos seguido... porque... siquiera me miras, apenas duermes conmigo, no recuerdo la ultima vez que nos besamos... de pronto siquiera parecemos compañeros de cuarto, somos como dos inquilinos que apenas se conocen, y no entiendo que demonios paso para que las cosas sean así - siempre había pensado que Kuroo realmente no lo quería, que era un cariño profundo y esas semanas habían reforzado esa sensación aunque gran arte del problema fuera su culpa.

\- No me vengas con esa mierda Tsukki, sabes muy bien la connotación de tus salidas con el, por eso nunca lo mencionaste - dijo perdiendo la paciencia y odiando esa manía de Tsukki de siempre ser la victima de cada discusión - Supe desde el inicio de esta mierda, de lo mucho que te gustaba la atención de ese chico, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccionara? ¿Qué te llenara de atenciones cuando sabia que estabas buscando lo mismo en otro lado?

\- Porque no la tenia contigo - respondió dejando caer la mochila al suelo y el móvil a la mesa de centro - se que no debería haberlas aceptado, ni debería haberme gustado tanto, pero era agradable por una vez ser a quien buscaran con atención y no ser quien persiguiera o exigiera el cariño todo el tiempo... me gustaba como me hacia sentir, lo admito.

\- No seas cínico, esto comenzó antes de que me distanciara. Perdóname si no tenia tanto tiempo para ti por el trabajo y por la universidad o porque no compartimos los mismos ambientes, pero trate de compensarlo en otras áreas, pero veo que no fue suficiente... Así que supongo que tomare como respuesta lo que acabas de decir, te gusta como te hace sentir, creo que eso es muy decidor considerando que no te gusta como yo te hago sentir - dijo girándose para ir al cuarto tomar una maleta y llenarla de ropa, no podía estar mas en esa casa. Fue al baño a buscar su cepillo de dientes y bajo nuevamente - me voy por unos días.

\- ¿Qué? - lo siguió como su sombra, no quería que se fuera, sabia que esa no era la solución y sus peleas nunca habían llegado asi de lejos - no, no te vayas, no tienes que irte, solucionemos esto... - pidió intentando detenerlo tomándolo de la maleta - que se fuera era un paso totalmente nuevo e inesperado.

Se rió de medio lado al oír el clásico ' _solucionaremos esto_ ' y solo tiro de su maleta mas fuerte para que lo soltara.

\- Solo déjame, ¿Si? Ve y se feliz con ese chico, con el que seguro tienes mas cosas en común y te hace sentir mucho mejor... ¿Para que quieres alargar una relación que no te satisface? - cada palabra sonaba mas fría que la anterior, pero su mirada se volvió cálida al ver al pequeño gato que se paseaba ansioso y se puso a su altura para acariciarlo y tranquilizarlo antes de seguir su camino.

Sentía que siquiera tenía el derecho de llorar y se quedó congelado dejándolo irse. Sus palabras eran de enojo absoluto, casi odio y sabía que lo merecía, no podía forzarlo a quedarse y hablar, así que simplemente se quedó ahí oyendo que cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Por supuesto no se iría, no aún al menos, esperaría a que Kuroo volviera, que estuviera más tranquilo y si aún así quería que se fuera, entonces lo haría.

\- Tal vez tengas que vivir solo con papá, espero no enfermes con eso... - murmuró al gatito que arañaba la puerta por donde Kuroo de había ido. Si se iba, volvería donde sus papas y un gato en ese caso era un imposible.

Era extraño como un estúpido colgante de helado y la actitud incorrecta podían desbaratar todo en un parpadeo.

Kuroo salió de casa y solo avanzo un par de cuadras, tuvo que detenerse porque no sabia donde ir y sentía que tendría un ataque de nervios. Pensó en la casa de Akaashi, pero no quería hablar con el sobre eso, así que se fue a un hotel. Los siguientes días fueron de coordinar un viaje a Tokio, realmente necesitaba sacarse todo lo que tenia en el pecho y solo podía hacerlo con su mejor amigo.

Kenma supo en cuanto recibió el llamado que algo había ido muy mal con Tsukki y realmente esperaba no haberse equivocado con el rubio aunque todo le indicaba que si lo había echo y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba ansioso por ver a Kuroo y poder entender que había ocurrido.

Al llegar con su amigo se sentaron a beber y le contó todo lo que había sucedido, también menciono el incidente con Alisa, porque también era digno de mención. Lo contó todo muy compuesto, habían momentos en que las emociones querían salir, pero logro controlarlo. Solo después de contar todo y cuando se fueron a dormir el moreno se metió a la cama de su amigo como lo hacia desde niños cuando algo lo atormentaba y lloro suavecito repitiendo que sabia que era su culpa, que debía estar acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Kenma hizo todo su esfuerzo por consolarlo, por decirle que ese tipo de cosas nunca eran culpa de solo una personas, que era algo que ambos habían provocado e intento hacerle ver que aun no debía tomar una decisión pues aunque el chico había cometido un gran error, sabia que seguía amando a Tsukki y que quería creer en que realmente no había pasado nada con ese otro chico mas que helados, café y coqueteos.

\- ¡Da igual si paso o no algo! El no es feliz, no esta satisfecho y no podre darle lo que quiere... no podre darle la atención constante que adora, no podre darle citas todos los días porque no se puede, no es compatible mi vida con la de el - se le quebró la voz al gritar eso ultimo - y ya estoy cansado de intentar y fallar una y otra vez.

\- Nadie puede hacer eso Kuroo - lo abrazo fuerte contra el para contenerlo contra su pecho - ni una vida que funcione puede tener eso y tiene que entenderlo... probablemente incluso lo sabe, estuvieron juntos un buen tiempo sin eso y estuvo bien; no quiero defenderlo, lo único que quiero es ir a Sendai y golpearlo, pero tal vez estas siendo muy... radical en pensar todo, eso es todo lo que digo, toma un tiempo, quédate aquí lo que sea necesario, el espacio le servirá a los dos.

\- Estoy muy viejo para esto, de verdad estoy cansado... estoy pensando en irme a Okinawa, terminar este año en el hospital y luego irme, quiero paz - suspiro profundamente.

\- En cualquier caso tendrás que volver a Sendai y enfrentar a Tsukki o a los recuerdos con el... ahora quiero que descanses y pienses con tranquilidad, cuando ya no estés así de afectado por todo - respondió dando un pequeño beso en su frente - necesitas dormir, mañana te dolerá la cabeza.

\- Lo se, ya me duele -gruño - gracias por escucharme llorar como siempre - esa noche se quedo dormido con su mejor amigo, no quería sentirse solo.

Tsukki paso el primer y segundo día metido en la cama, para el tercero ya no podía seguir faltando a clases pero evitaba a Hayato como a la peste, también se había deshecho del colgante y realmente quería que su novio regresara.

Quería disculparse, aunque tuviera que seguirlo de rodillas por todo el departamento. Pero cada día que no regresaba le hacia sentir que era una forma de decirle " _tienes tiempo de irte de mi casa_ " y poco a poco había ido recolectando sus cosas y hecho maletas, listo para irse en cuanto Kuroo regresara porque si no había vuelto era porque realmente no lo quería cerca.

Kuroo volvió a casa el domingo y parte de el esperaba encontrarse con Tsukki revolcándose en su cama con ese sujeto, otra parte de el esperaba que Tsukki ya no estuviera ahí. Dejo la bolsa de alimento para Selva en la mesa y sonrió al ver al gatito llegar rápidamente ante el sonido.

\- Te extrañe animalito - El gato maullaba desesperado y se intentaba trepar por las piernas de Kuroo para restregarse contra su rostro.

El departamento estaba impecable porque gran parte de lo que Tsukki hacía para distraerse había sido ocuparse de eso, que estuviera como a Kuroo le gustaba aunque sus libros de la universidad no estaban en la repisa y sus carpetas de la universidad no estaban junto a la puerta de entrada donde siempre las dejaba para no olvidarlas al irse, aún así, a pesar de la ausencia de Tsukki en el aire, su cabeza se asomó por la puerta y como siempre en sus discusiones, al verlo solo quería correr hasta el y abrazarlo pero no lo hizo, solo salio del cuarto intentando verse fuerte.

\- Se que quieres que me vaya... pero estaba preocupado, no quería irme sin verte de regreso y decirte que de verdad lo siento, lamento haberte hecho sentir como lo hice, que revivieras las cosas con Ukai y haber hecho lo que dije que nunca haría, quizá no llegue a las cosas que el hizo pero se que la sensación no varia demasiado, de todas formas fue una traición y se que debió sentirse horrible... honestamente, estaba dispuesto a arrodillarme por el departamento por días si era necesario para que me perdonaras pero no creo que tenga mucho sentido - realmente se veía en su rostro el esfuerzo por no llorar mientras siquiera dejaba a Kuroo hablar, necesitando decir todo antes de quebrarse y dar lastima al mayor - no aliviana lo que hice, no me exculpa de nada y tampoco creo que quieras disculpar lo que hice realmente... solo quería decir eso... que lo siento y que aunque no lo creas, te amo y eso no lo cambiaría nadie que haya aparecido hace un par de meses; ahora voy a buscar mis cosas... Selva tiene que quedarse, hable con mis papás y vuelvo a su casa así que no puedo llevarlo conmigo, además, esta acostumbrado a vivir aquí - giró rápido porque sabia que al ver al animal en brazos de Kuroo se quebraría y no pudo evitar limpiar su rostro al darse la vuelta.

\- Solo quiero que seas feliz... yo no lo estoy logrando así que no tiene caso que lo sigamos intentando... es mejor que estés con alguien que te entienda, que pueda pasar mas tiempo contigo, alguien que te haga sentir bien como te sentías con la atención de ese otro muchacho - dijo simplemente.

Solo quería lanzarse desde el balcón en ese momento pero lo único que hizo fue apoyar la frente contra la pared, dándose un par de golpes contra ella hasta tener una pequeña marca roja en ella cuando giro a verlo.

\- Nadie, absolutamente nadie me ha hecho mas feliz que tu... di un traspié, puedo admitirlo, fue un error y puedo verlo claramente, pero esos momentos de distracción no eliminan que pueda ser feliz contigo porque lo había sido todo este tiempo.

\- Entonces no entiendo porque buscar la atención de otra persona... ¿Por qué si eras feliz con lo que teníamos necesitabas que alguien mas te diera atención? Comprendo ser coqueto, yo también lo soy a veces, fue lo que paso con Alisa, era atractiva y era divertido ser galán, pero de ahí a disfrutarlo realmente, de querer mas y mas su atención... nunca salimos solos, era darle el mensaje equivocado - explico - por eso creo que quizás estas encaprichado con lo que tenemos, quizás ya no haya amor y solo la tozudez de seguir simplemente porque si.

\- No, se que no es así... - respondió de inmediato apretando los puños - no es solo costumbre o capricho, no lo es... quiero estar contigo, no quiero terminar, no quiero alejarme de ti y si estoy dispuesto a hacerlo es porque creo que debes odiarme realmente en estos momentos y nadie quiere vivir con alguien a quien odia, pero si me voy, no va a ser para correr a los brazos de Hayato, ni de nadie... porque no hay nadie con quien quiera estar realmente que no seas tu, tuve oportunidades para ir mas allá con el y no lo hice porque no es lo que quiero, no eres tú.

\- No quiero estirar esto hasta el punto que realmente termines engañándome y yo termine realmente odiándote - su voz se oía cansada, porque de verdad no quería más.

\- Solo tengo mi palabra... - respondió terminando por atreverse a acercarse a el - solo puedo prometerte que no pasara, que nada de esos miedos tendrán sentido porque no voy a engañarte... de verdad... te amo, te amo demasiado y todos estos días que no has estado, siento que me muero un poco, quiero estar contigo tanto o mas que al comienzo... se que es un gran pedido de fe, pero confía en mi.

\- Estoy harto de esto... - no quería seguir tratando por qué nada en la vida el había demostrado que podía confiar así en sus parejas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía alejarse de Tsukki, era algo enfermizo, como si necesitara a ese chico en su vida haciendo caos.

No sabia que mas decirle al respecto, Kuroo de verdad se había llegado a cansar de el y de eso no había una vuelta atrás, por lo que solo asintió y dejó un pequeño mimo en la cabeza de Selva porque sabia que no tendría lo necesario para detenerse y despedirse de mejor forma de su gato que probablemente no volvería a ver en la vida.

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama y cubrir su rostro con una almohada para que Kuroo no lo oyera llorar y tomo otros minutos en mojarse el rostro para que no estuviera tan rojo al salir. Se puso la mochila llena de las cosas de la universidad, un par de bolsos de mano y la maleta para salir lo mas rápido de ahí porque de otra forma, tendría otro de sus ataques de histeria de los que no quería Kuroo fuera testigo. Luego de casi media hora estaba al fin saliendo del cuarto donde esperaba no estar dejando nada de el más que sus errores.


	4. Amor Cortes

『。La dama es esta llena de perfección y es moralmente superior al hombre, siendo además el fiel reflejo de la belleza 。』

Kuroo simplemente no pudo resistirse al rostro de tristeza del menor y gruño molesto

\- ¡Te detesto! - tomó el bolso de Tsukki y lo lanzó lejos, abrazándolo con fuerza luego - ¡¿Porque me haces sentir así... quien te crees para hacer que me sienta así?! - lo tomo de las mejillas para besar su frente - niño tonto.

\- Lo siento... - murmuró intentando mantener el rostro bajo porque realmente no sabia que mas hacer, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba y realmente se le hizo imposible no llorar cuando sitio las manos cálidas en su rostro.

\- Se que me arrepentiré de esto - se acercó lentamente a besarle mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- Te prometo que no... - respondió sobre sus labios, rodeándolo del cuello para que no se alejara ni un centímetro de el - Sentía que me iba a morir sin ti... no quiero pasar por esto nunca mas en la vida.

Kuroo no pudo contestar, la garganta dolía de tal modo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y solo lo abrazo más fuerte. Quería cree las palabras de su novio, pero su desconfianza podía más en esos momentos. Ambos estaban aferrados al otro, aterrados de que podía pasar si se movían un solo centímetro.

Tsukki solo podía pensar que si Kuroo se lo pedía, seria capaz de cambiar de universidad para poner distancia con su pretendiente y que no sintiera algún tipo de amenaza pero sabia que eso también lo haría parecer mas sospechoso y que solo debía poner distancia, después de todo Hayatto iba en cursos mayores, no tenia porque cruzarse con el si no quería.

\- Vamos a la cama, mañana ordenamos tus cosas nuevamente - dijo después de un rato y simplemente se desvistió, metiéndose a la cama con el rubio, abrazándolo fuerte y sin hablar nada, aún no estaba preparado para tocar el tema.

Lo mejor seria dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos, que la calma llegara de a poco y las cosas fueran saliendo a la velocidad que fueran a hacerlo, por ahora, solo quería aferrarse a el por el resto de la vida. La idea de volver a la universidad solo lo tensaba ahora.

Por la mañana se levanto temprano y desayunaron juntos sin decir nada, aunque el moreno solo dio un par de mordidas a su pan, y apenas terminó su té con leche. Kuroo entraba por la tarde, así que aprovecharía de descansar en su cama y reflexionar sobre su vida y como la estaba encaminado, que decisión tomar sobre Tsukki y su relación.

\- Hay almuerzo hecho - aviso saliendo de la ducha, sentándose junto a el en la cama, viéndole mejor - ayer note que has adelgazado mucho... no me gusta, yo soy el delgado de esta relación - bromeo sintiéndose tenso de irse, temiendo que Kuroo pudiera cambiar de opinión.

\- He estado mal de la panza, no puedo comer mucho, ni cosas pesadas - le explicó - estoy tomando vitaminas y cosas así. Que te vaya bien hoy en la universidad - se acurruco en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

\- Almuerza, ¿si? te llamare para comprobarlo - respondió dejando un pequeño beso en su cien antes de ponerse en pie para salir de la casa con el peso en los hombros. Sera un día agotador, sin duda.

No dijo nada, pero aún cuando habían decidido continuar, podía imaginar a la perfección a Tsukki volviendo a casa con ese chico, riendo felices comiendo helado mientras el solo podía esperar por el desenlace de todo eso.

Durante el día le escribió varias veces a Kuroo, solo para que supiera de el y ocupó el almuerzo para decirle a Hayato que ya no iban a seguir con ese juego, que su relación era mas importante que la emoción de todo eso, y le devolvió el colgante para que no hubiera nada que los uniera realmente, sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima. Dejar de hacer las cosas incorrectas se sentía bien. El chico lo tomo relativamente bien porque ya sabía que Tsukishima disfrutaba de su compañía y que necesitaba a alguien de su edad para divertirse, tarde o temprano terminaría cayendo.

Tsukki se fue directo a casa después de clases aunque Kuroo no estaría. Hizo una cena cuidada pero liviana, para intentar ir enmendando las cosas con Kuroo, aunque sospechaba que el mayor no querría comer. Al llegar, Kuroo hizo el esfuerzo de comer todo, pero luego se sintió mal nuevamente y decidió ir al médico, el dolor ya no era soportable.

\- Deberíamos ir a urgencias... - Kuroo llevaba dando vueltas en la cama desde que habían terminado de comer y el mismo estaba preocupado - no es normal que siga doliendo...

\- Son úlceras, mañana tengo hora al médico para que lo confirmen... - se auto diagnostico sin querer pensar mucho en todo eso - no es posible que sea algo grave, es solo dolor

\- Ulcera... esas son por estrés, ¿Verdad? - preguntó no muy a gusto con todo eso - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

\- Nada, me recetaran algo, deberé bajar un poco la carga laboral y modificar mi dieta - se encogió de hombros - descansar simplemente.

Tsukki asintió levemente con la cabeza, acurrucándose contra el aunque Kuroo no dormía aun tan relajado a su lado como antes y seguramente eso no servia a su malestar

\- ¿Quieres que me aleje un poco? - Kuroo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿...Por qué las cosas no vuelven rápido a como eran antes? Creo que eso me ayudaría bastante

\- Buscaremos una forma - prometió dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

Al día siguiente el médico le confirmó lo que ya sabia y le dio una lista de cuidados y una dieta especial. Dudaba que funcionará si seguía pensando en su novio con otro sujeto y la posibilidad de que todo acabara.

Sabía el horario de Kuroo así que salió un poco más temprano de la universidad para correr a casa y cambiarse. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para que Kuroo estuviera bien así que con sus mejor vestido de día, un conjunto dulce y delicado, tomo el taxi hasta el hospital. El moreno estaba haciendo papeleo cuando alguien le dijo con una sonrisa 'te buscan', salió extrañado y se encontró con su rubia esperando nerviosa en el hall.

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar en la universidad? - preguntó al acercarse con una sonrisa.

\- Si, pero me escape antes - respondió moviéndose coqueto y pasando su peso de una pierna a la otra - quería verte, te extraño...

\- Aún no termino, ven a mi consulta mientras termino con las fichas - dijo caminando con ella y sin ocultar que se sentía decaído por todo lo sucedido.

Quería ser la Suiko de siempre así que apuro el paso para tomar su mano, prácticamente abrazándose a su brazo, hablando sobre su visita al médico. Era ridículo, y lo sabía, pero Kuroo la sentía como una persona distinta a Tsukki por lo que estaba evidentemente más cómodo y dispuesto a mimos con ella, quien prometía en esos momentos que cuidaría de el, dándole un pequeño mimo en el rostro antes de desaparecer en su oficina.

Había pulido mucho a su alter ego, e incluso si era mirado con atención, no se podría notar que de hecho era un chico, era una suerte ser prácticamente lampiño en el rostro y que el maquillaje que tenía además le ayudará a suavizar aún más su piel. Realmente adoraba cuando sentía la mirada cariñosa en el y no entendía que se le había metido en la cabeza para pensar que alguien podría usar el lugar de su novio.

Kuroo no soporto mucho concentrado y llamo al chico para que se sentará en sus piernas y lo abrazo fuerte, aún sentía que en cualquier momento desaparecería de su vida y el estar así era una sensación agridulce, pero al menos ese momento, con Suiko, se sentía más dulce. Sintió que metía las manos entre su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente, acunando su cabeza contra su pecho y dejando besos en su coronilla, dándole toda la atención posible.

\- Tienes que cuidarte, no quiero que algo te ocurra y quedarme sola - mantenía su voz suave y delicada donde podía oírse el puchero al solo pensar en estar sin él.

\- Me estoy cuidando, por eso vine al medico y seguiré las órdenes que me dieron - se enterró en su pecho - vamos a casa, terminaré esto allá...

\- Si, aquí también dice que debes trabajar menos - se puso en pie para buscar el abrigo del mayor y ayudarle a ponérsela, junto con la bufanda.

\- Eso no es posible, mañana tengo examen así que menos aún - sonrío por las atenciones y salieron de la mano hasta el auto para volver a casa.

Frunció un poco el ceño sin gustarle que no pudiera darse un break pero no le cuestionó y prefirió dedicarse a hacerle el resto del día más fácil, ese y todos los siguientes donde quien le esperaba al llegar era Suiko y no Tsukki, notando que cuando estaba de esa forma, Kuroo sin duda estaba más tranquilo y relajado. Con el alter ego de Tsukki no tenía las mismas inseguridades, lo que era una estupidez, porque eran la misma persona, pero Suiko era algo tan de ellos, algo que ese otro chico no conoció, Suiko era solo suya, nadie más tenía el placer de conocerla.

\- Deberíamos salir hoy - sugirió recostada en el sillón con la cabeza en sus piernas y los ojos cerrados, el maquillaje suave y el brillo en los labios. Era natural ya ser una chica para Kuroo, y solo se cambiaba para ir a clases, cuando prácticamente no se veían. Se preguntaba cuándo Kuroo empezaría a extrañarlo, pero de momento podía seguir así, podía soportar eso por un tiempo más.

\- ¿Donde quieres ir? - preguntó haciéndole mimos en el cuello y extrañando poder jugar con el pelo de Tsukki, hacerlo con una peluca no era lo mismo - vamos donde tú quieras...

Antes de contestar, tuvo que sopesar varias opciones, no podía ser un lugar lejos o peculiar, pues debía cuidar su apariencia y actitud, además, no podía ser nada que significara un esfuerzo, básico, como un paseo demasiado largo. No podía arriesgar lo que suavizaba sus rasgos e hizo un pequeño mohín.

\- Vamos a algún lugar de ramen, de esos pequeños que te gustan.

\- Vamos a un puesto de calle, hace mucho que no voy a uno - siquiera recordaba que la última vez que estuvo en uno, fue con Ukai - ponte guapa y abrigada, yo iré por mi chaqueta - subió a cambiarse de ropa y salieron en el auto, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría nevar - fue la mejor idea salir por ramen, el clima es ideal.

\- Si, en cualquier momento nevara y será aún mejor - respondió mirando hacia afuera mientras se enrollaba bien en la mullida bufanda blanca que le hacía parecer más un conejo.

La ropa de invierno le hacía ver aún más femenino, y en parte temía que Kuroo olvidara quién era realmente tras toda la caracterización. La verdad era que al moreno Suiko le hacía bien, era algo seguro... pero no era Tsukki, no habían peleas ni pataletas, Suiko era la versión perfecta del mismo Tsukki y le gustaba pero no para siempre. De todos modos disfrutó la salida y comieron ramen juntos mientras comenzaba a nevar.

\- Esto fue perfecto - dentro del lugar no hacía frío pero cada vez que la puerta se abría entraba la ráfaga de aire helado. Luego del ramen pidieron sake caliente para terminar de calentar antes de salir a dar un paseo con esa nevada suave en la que se aún se podía pasear sin problema. Rodeó a Tsukki con sus brazos y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Has perdido peso, también tienes que comer mejor - pico su nariz.

\- Me alimento todos los días y tomo mis vitaminas - quizá no comía demasiado pero no podía ganar peso o musculatura si su posición de Suiko se mantendría, era mejor procurar estar delgado para que las prendas calzaran bien en su cuerpo, como lo hacían. Prefería esa puesta en escena que a Kuroo enfermo y la tensión en casa - ¿Crees que mañana caiga más nieve? - prefirió cambiar sutilmente el tema.

\- Si, parece que comienza a nevar con más fuerza - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Por si cancelan las clases - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa - no quiero estudiar ni entregar trabajos, la nieve es una buena excusa - se movió mientras caminaban para hacerlo de espaldas tomado del cuello de Kuroo, seguro de que no le dejaría caer.

A pesar del maquillaje veía a Tsukki en ese momento y le dolió pensar que no era el único que conocía esa sonrisa coqueta y que tampoco era el único que lograba sacarla, sintió un retorcijo en el estómago pero no dijo nada, simplemente desvió sutilmente la mirada.

\- Solo tendrás mucho trabajo si empieza a hacer frío y eso no le hará bien a tu estómago - quería que todo volviera a la normalidad pero se le estaban acabando los recursos y estaba seguro que pronto Suiko también dejaría de servir.

\- Tienes razón, pero lo que más llegan son niños y me encantan... siempre me hacen reír...

\- Supongo que eso es algo buenos - respondió sintiendo que la burbuja de alguna forma se había reventado y se soltó despacio para volver a tomar su mano simplemente - ¿Volvemos a casa?

\- Claro, no quiero que enfermes - la tomó de la cintura para caminar.

Kuroo odiaba sentirse así de inseguro y atacado por todo, era tortuoso pensar que Tsukki pudiera volver a sentirse atraído por alguien más o peor aún que no hubiese cortado contacto que ese chico, que se estuviera riendo de él y como había dicho Akaashi alguna vez, que sólo estuviera ahí por la comodidad de tener un novio con la vida resuelta y dinero para malgastar en caprichos.

\- Algo pasa en tu cabeza - el aire se había enrarecido en esos pocos minutos y no sabía que había dicho o hecho para arruinar la buena salida.

\- No pasa nada, sólo volvamos a casa Sui - dijo con el tono cansado, y resignado, que tenía cuando hablaba con Tsukki.

Asintió levemente sin decir nada más. Suiko ya no sería más útil y la pequeña ilusión de que eso estuviera funcionando se quebró bruscamente en ese corto camino a la casa.

\- Iré a darme una ducha... - aviso al entrar a la casa y esperando a estar a solas en el baño para quitarse todo el pequeño disfraz casi con enojo, siento un poco brusco al desmaquillarse y dejando el rostro más irritado de lo necesario.

Tal vez si dejaba la cabeza bajo la ducha el tiempo suficiente podría ahogarse con esa poca agua. Salió un buen reto después del baño cuando ya no había más excusa para esta ahí, con el cabello largo atado desordenado para no mojar las almohadas y el pijama holgado que calzaba casi femenino en su cuerpo delgado aunque esa ya no servía de nada. Cada vez está a más seguro de que Kuroo no volvería a quererlo y la idea de estar sin él era horrible, tanto así que prefería extinguirse a su lado que separarse de él

La idea de terminar volvió a rondar la cabeza de Kuroo, aún seguía guapo como para encontrar a alguien y empezar nuevamente. Pero era demasiado obstinado, no quería alejarse de ese niño, lo adoraba... lo amaba incluso y por eso dolía tanto, estaba seguro que lo pasado con Ukai, que había sido mil veces peor, había dolido menos. A mitad de la noche se abrazó a Tsukki diciéndose que no quería que eso terminara, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo sanar mas rápido, como hacer para no morir de celos cada vez que se iba a la universidad, o cada vez que lo veía sonreír, pensando que no era el único en conocer esa faceta del arisco muchacho rubio. Tsukki no supo que decirle y solo pudo abrazarlo fuerte, volviendo a disculparse con el y aunque era una locura, lo único que quedaba en su lista era simplemente no ir más a la universidad. Era un límite un poco enfermizo pero no le importaba. Por supuesto, no le diría a su novio, simplemente lo dejaría y punto.

Kuroo no era tonto y luego de un par de días sospechando llego temprano y se cruzo de brazos al verlo acurrucado en la cama, casi en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado en la mañana al irse.

\- Vengo de tu universidad, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

\- No he hecho nada, lo juro - respondió de inmediato, sentándose en la cama donde había pasado gran parte del día solo dando vueltas, dormitando y principalmente revolcándose en su propio sufrimiento - siquiera he estado ahí hoy...

\- Ni ayer, ni antes de ayer... hace varios días que no estas yendo a la universidad, ¿A caso quieres perder el año? - pregunto sentándose con el - amas esa carrera, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

\- Hay cosas que amo mas que ser arqueólogo - respondió sin saber bien que decirle o como explicarse - solo no quiero ir mas, no me importa perderlo, no quiero ir...

\- Claro que no, vas a ir a la universidad y seras arqueólogo como lo has querido toda tu vida - dijo entendiendo de que se trataba todo eso - el que no vayas a la universidad no hará que las cosas mejoren.

\- Tampoco van a empeorarlas - respondió acurrucándose lo mas pequeño posible en su lugar de la cama - puedo volver a la universidad después, cuando las cosas estén bien... cuando vuelvas a tenerme un poco de cariño, con algo de suerte... cuando llegues a quererme... no quiero hacer nada que empeore todo, Suiko ya no sirve y yo no sirvo, no se que hacer, esto es todo lo que me queda bajo la manga...

\- ¿Crees que esto me afecta porque no te quiero? Si ese fuera el caso no me hubiera importado que estuvieras desarrollando sentimientos por alguien mas - dijo sentándose a su lado - esto es difícil porque te amo... solo tengo que sanar de aquí - apunto su pecho - y no se cuanto tome, ni cual es la mejor manera... ahora todo lo que puedo pensar es que yo no te hago feliz, que disfrutabas mas con tu pretendiente y nada ha podido sacarme eso de la cabeza.

\- Creo que me odias... o ese extraño camino entre amor y odio - respondió sin moverse de su lugar mientras hablaba - y no se como mejora eso, no se como hacer que entiendas que solo tu me importas, que solo contigo quiero estar... pero supongo que mantener una distancia entre yo y cualquier posibilidad de tener a Hayato cerca es mejor que darte la presión constante de pensar que lo veré o algo pasara... además, tampoco tengo ganas ni energía de dedicarme a la universidad...

\- Odio como me siento, no te odio a ti... y no quiero que pierdas clases, porque si estoy interrumpiendo en tu sueño de ser arqueólogo sera otra cosa en la que habré fallado.

\- Tu eres mi sueño - respondió incorporándose bruscamente en la cama - eres mi sueño desde siempre, soñé contigo desde antes de conocerte... sueño con que seas feliz, con que vuelvas a reír y ser el hombre chispeante de siempre... tu no eres quien falló, yo soy quien lo arruino todo y no se como arreglarlo... quiero arreglarlo, quiero que seas feliz de nuevo y no se como hacerlo - estaba desesperado a esas alturas y en sus ojos se veía el brillo de la angustia.

\- Ken me dijo que estas cosas pasan por culpa de dos personas. No fue solo tu culpa, yo no te estaba dando lo que necesitabas y fuiste a buscarlo por otro lado - se encogió de hombros.

\- No se que hacer - respondió finalmente, metiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas, sintiendo el peso y la angustia, dudando si alguna vez podrían volver a estar bien y solo pensarlo lo hizo llorar con mas fuerzas. Aunque Kuroo decía que lo amaba, era difícil creerlo. Solo quería que lo quisiera, que lo perdonara y no enloquecer en el proceso.

\- No llores, odio verte llorar - lo atrajo para abrazarlo fuerte - te quiero ¿Ok? te amo y es verdad cuando te digo que solo quiero verte feliz... pero todo esto dolió, quizás no es tu culpa que haya dolido tanto, pero ha sido decepción tras decepción, estoy seguro que piensas que lo que ocurrió no fue terrible, que no paso nada, pero no se sentía así, se sentía como revivir todas mis relaciones fallidas, claro que comienzas a pensar que no es culpa del otro, yo soy el que esta haciendo algo mal, es la explicación lógica.

\- No has hecho nada malo, solo yo fui un mocoso caprichoso, como siempre - respondió limpiándose el rostro para que no lo viera llorar. No quería complicar mas las cosas - tenemos que hacer algo para arreglar esto... seguimos metiéndolo bajo la alfombra y no se soluciona... tiene que haber algo real y concreto que pueda hacer...

\- No se que pueda hacer, en otro momento ya hubiera terminado la relacion... - dijo con sinceridad - de momento vuelve a la universidad, tampoco me hace bien que no quieras ir, como si fuera difícil estar apartado de ese chico, de ser asi es por algo... - se hizo un silencio - ¿O eso es lo que ocurre?

\- ¡No! - respondió de inmediato haciendo un pequeño sonidito de frustración. Nada de lo que hacia daba en el clavo como lo esperaba - siquiera he vuelto a hablar con el, ni verlo, le dije que todo el coqueteo se acababa y eso fue todo... tampoco me interesa hacerlo.

\- Entonces vuelve a clase, si queremos volver a la normalidad tampoco debemos hacer un ambiente irreal - acaricio su cabello.

\- Esta bien... - asintió levemente con cabeza, limpiándose el rostro y sabiendo que tenia que ser maduro, el chico de siempre, aunque no tenia la energía del todo para eso, tendría que empezar a sacar las energías de la debilidad. Kuroo sonrió al verlo asentir.

\- Buen chico - lo abrazo y lo dejo ahí - veamos una película y dejemos el tema atrás.

\- Esta bien, con palomitas - respondió con el tono infantil que solo pertenecía a su novio.

Kuroo beso su frente y decidió que se esforzaría realmente por ir avanzando aunque fuera poco a poco.


	5. Amor Reciproco

『。Corresponde al amor mutuo entre los amantes, no obstante, el hecho de que sea mutuo no lo deja excepto de dificultades。』

Al día siguiente volvió a clases, Kuroo lo fue a dejar como en su primer día hace meses, casi de modo infantil, y se sintió bien de cierta forma, que intentarán que todo fuera normal, mientras su cabeza pensaba todo el día en formas de levantar el ánimo de Kuroo y hacerlo sentir como el hombre de su vida de nuevo.

Los días pasaban lentos, y poco a poco el ánimo de Kuroo iba mejorando, aunque había ocasiones que los recuerdos volvían, no era tanto el retroceso y todo, lentamente, volvía a ser como antes. Tsukki buscaba mimarlo a toda costa, volvió a seguirlo como al comienzo, había vuelto a ir al hospital a verlo con bentos cada vez que podía, aprovechando de solo distraerlo entre cada paciente, y por lo mismo, cada día estaba más receptivo a sus mimos. Poco a poco el Kuroo de antes afloraba; como en ese momento que Tsukki estaba estudiando en la sala y el moreno simplemente se dejó caer a su lado para acurrucarse.

\- Tengo dos gatos encima - rió al sentirlo a su lado, dejando un beso en la piel a su acceso y volviendo a concentrarse en su estudio.

Kuroo solo se restregó más hasta quedarse dormido con Selva sobre él y sin soltar a Tsukki. El rubio casi no se movió para no incomodarlo mientras dormía totalmente relajado contra el, mas relajado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y sintió una calidez especial en el pecho al saber que al fin estaba más tranquilo con el.

Estaba contemplando a su perfecto novio cuando su teléfono vibró en la mesa con un mensaje de Hayato pidiendo saber de él, por supuesto lo ignoró por completo. Kuroo se tenso ante el sonido del móvil y pretendió no despertar, pero desde lo ocurrido le tenía manía al maldito aparato y sobretodo a los mensajes de texto.

Pasado unos minutos de no responder, llegaron 3 o 4 seguidos donde el tono de la exigencia iba subiendo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y sentirse algo alterado. Optó por no borrar los mensajes y mostrárselos a Kuroo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto al sentir que Tsukki lo despertaba y sentía la panza hecha un nudo.

\- No se que hacer - lo mejor era ser directo y le dio el móvil - antes me mando uno que borre porque no iba a responder preguntando por mi, algo muy neutral pero ha ido subiendo de tono.

-¡¿Porque mierda no nos puede dejar tranquilos?! - gruño furioso con ganas de lanzar el móvil contra la pared - dile que no hablaras mas con el y punto. Si no no te interesa hablar mas con el haz lo lógico y bloquea su número - había aprendido con sus relaciones anteriores que uno podía bloquear números y así despreocuparse de llamadas indeseadas.

Asintió con la cabeza escribiéndole finalmente de vuelta que lo dejara en paz y que no hablaría con él. No espero respuesta para bloquear el número casi como si el teléfono quemara.

\- ¿Te ha buscado en clases? - preguntó finalmente - porque si es así creo que deberías hablar con él claramente, sino no dejara de molestar.

\- No, no aún al menos - con esos mensajes sospechaba que no tardaría en hacerlo.

\- Pues háblale y déjale en claro que no quieres seguir viéndolo, pero hazlo solo si quieres hacerlo... - le dijo seriamente.

\- Claro que quiero, nadie que mande este tipo de cosas es alguien de fiar - respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Y nunca fue así? - si ese era el caso era peor aún, no era un chico que realmente estuviera interesado en Tsukki, era alguien que había estado buscando encontrarlo vulnerable para aprovecharse.

\- No, era un sujeto normal, decente - respondió mirando su teléfono con algo de recelo ahora - definitivamente otra persona por lo que veo.

\- Si vas a hablar con él ve con algún compañero, ¿Si? cualquier cosa me avisas - estaba preocupado ahora y mañana haría todo lo posible por ir a buscar a su novio a la universidad. Tsukki asintió, sintiendo la preocupación de su novio, así que se tomó en serio la situación - Todo es tu culpa - agregó muy serio - solo bates las pestañas y tienes a un psicópata tras tuyo, todo tu culpa - dijo bromeando para que no estuviera tan tenso - ningún coqueteo mio se me ha salido tan de control, te falta experiencia enano.

\- No es mi culpa que hayan locos en este mundo - respondió chasqueando la lengua - y claro que me falta experiencia solo he tenido dos relaciones y las quería así que voy con todo, no sé cuál es el término medio.

\- ¿Ah? - levanto una ceja y se giro amenazante - ¿Así que fuiste con todo con este chico, eso estas queriendo decir Tsukishima?

-¡No! - tenía miedo constante de arruinarlo con tonterías - solo que no se controlarme, eso es todo.

\- Entonces no te controlaste con el... - se acercó más - parece que me estoy enterando de más cosas hoy que durante todas las semanas que pasaron jugueteando.

\- No hacía nada, tu mismo lo dijiste - respondió haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo una pequeña corriente de adrenalina que no sabía si era correcto sentir o no - solo mover mis pestañas y ya...

\- ¿Seguro? porque no hemos follado hace mucho... no se si serias capaz de aguantar tanto - Kuroo tenía un rostro serio, pero sus ojos brillaban con picardía, estaba jugando - además... se pueden hacer muchas cosas con las pestañas - se acerco a el y acaricio con sus pestañas el cuello del menor.

\- No las movía tan cerca... de el - respondió sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío, manteniendo las manos plantadas en el suelo

\- Entonces ese chico se perdió de mucho - paso su lengua caliente por el pulso del menor -¿Tampoco llego a verte caliente, o si? ¿Sabe cómo se oscurecen tus ojos y lo vidriosos que se ponen cuando quieres que te follen... como caen tus párpados... justo como ahora?

\- No, nunca me vio así... solo soy tuyo de esta forma - respondió tragando pesado e intentando acercarse a besarle con un pequeño quejidito al verlo alejarse.

\- Deberías ser solo mio de todas las formas, pero no... tenias que regalarle tu _yo_ coqueto a ese imbécil - dijo molesto mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello.

\- Solo un poco, nunca fui tan coqueto como contigo, nunca pasaría a más - expuso su cuello, ofreciéndose enteramente a él, sosteniéndolo de la nuca y pegándolo más a él, pidiendo que lo marcara con sus besos.

\- Nah, creo que ya no quiero seguir - dijo con una sonrisa molesta, incitándolo a que fuera él quien lo buscara.

\- No, sigamos - de inmediato se arrodilló para quedar cerca de él y rodearlo por el cuello con la agilidad suficiente para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él a pesar de la extraña posición, restregándose como un animalito contra su cuerpo - te extraño mucho.

\- No se, aun no me convences - dijo mirando hacia otro lado con una media sonrisa, disfrutando de sentir lo desesperado que estaba el menor.

\- Se que también me has extrañado - ronroneo buscando los botones de su camisa para ir abriendo y acariciando la piel con sus uñas - hace mucho tiempo no estas en mi, no me sientes caliente contra ti... se que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

\- Tengo más control que tu... - de todas formas no lo apartaba, dejaba que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera sobre el. Lo había extrañado.

\- Si, lo tienes - respondió lamiendo sus labios levemente - por eso me gustas, siempre puedo confiar en que me cuidaras, me controlaras, siempre estoy seguro de que puedes dominar como nadie más en el mundo - murmuró a su oído, dando una pequeña mordidita.

\- Que nunca mas se te olvide eso... - enterró los dedos en su cabello y le quitó la liga que siempre usaba en el cabello - que soy yo quien te ama y siempre te amara.

\- Y yo a ti... te amo hasta el infinito - respondió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para que sus ondas cayeran por su rostro.

Kuroo lo tomo con facilidad, llevando al cuarto, quitándole la ropa por el camino y besando su piel pálida, marcándola visiblemente para que todo el mundo supiera que tenía dueño.

\- Quiero volver a grita por ti... - murmuró atraiéndolo contra el en cuanto pudo - extraño tanto no tener voz por como grito gracias a ti.

\- Entonces abre las piernas y prepárate para mi - dijo tirándolo a la cama mientras él se quitaba la ropa mirándolo en todo momento.

Tsukki asintió, gateando rápido por la cama para buscar el lubricante en la mesa de noche de su novio y acomodarse a gatas en la cama, con el trasero expuesto para él, dejando que el lubricante escurriera entre sus nalgas mientras se acariciaba para meter dos dedos de una sola vez.

\- Sigue... - su voz era ronca y comenzó a tocarse mientras veía a su novio moverse así, al menos estaba seguro que esa faceta el otro chico jamás la conoció, le pertenecía solo a él. Se acercó a él y así poder frotarse contra una de sus nalgas mientras el rubio seguía preparándose.

\- ¿Así... o más rápido? - jadeo arqueándose como un gato, intentando restregarse contra su erección, sentirlo entre sus nalgas como hace mucho no estaba.

\- Como quieras, solo quiero que estés listo... ya quiero entrar en ti - gruño.

Luego de sus palabras, puso más apuro en su preparación, moviendo los dedos rápido y un poco brusco en el hasta tener espacio para un tercero, sintiendo la piel erizarsele ante la corriente de dolor y placer, recibiendo un pequeño regaño por parte de Kuroo, diciéndole que fuera más gentil, pues su trasero era suyo y no quería que se lastimara, todo eso mientras enterraba las uñas en su piel y dejaba caer su presemen sobre su entrada para que ayudara a prepararse. En respuesta Tsukki dio un pequeño gruñidito frustrado y moviendo mas suave los dedos en esta ocasión, haciendo espacio consciente para su novio.

Conocía el cuerpo de Tsukki mejor que el suyo propio y cuando supo que estaba listo apartó las manos y se movió para que se sentara sobre el.

\- Follate conmigo.

\- Extrañaba tanto esto - jadeo agradecido de poder volver eso, de estar de nuevo sintiendo a su caliente novio bajo su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba sobre él y bajaba lentamente, queriendo disfrutar cada centímetro del camino que iba abriéndose en el.

Kuroo se semirecosto para poder como su miembro iba desapareciendo dentro de él, dando suaves jadeos con cada movimiento.

\- Estas tan apretado y caliente... termina de bajar de una vez o harás que me corras.

\- Quiero volver a sentirte así... lento - murmuró con un hilo de voz. Claro que estaba apretado después de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin follar y sin siquiera ganas de jugar con el mismo.

\- No puedo más - gruño y lo tomo para entrar de una sola vez- Muévete - le dio una fuerte nalgada.

\- Dios... - se arqueó marcadamente con la fuerte nalgada que resonó y comenzó a moverse de inmediato aunque su cuerpo temblaba y le hacia difícil siquiera pensar.

Lo sostuvo para que moverse fuera mas fácil y pronto el chico subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero para Kuroo aun no era suficiente, tenía un hambre primitiva de el. Lo tiró a la cama y lo puso a gafas para follarlo con desesperación, mordiendo y marcando su piel, arañando, queriendo que jamas se olvidara de su toque, que no volviera a desear a otro hombre en su vida. Tsukki solo podía gritar de placer con cada fuerte embestida de Kuroo, que hacía chocar la cama contra la pared y crujir peligrosamente por la violencia de los movimientos, sus brazos no lo sostenían y sus piernas apenas lo mantenían en posición, incapaz de procesar todas las sensaciones y sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos, llorando por el placer más animal posible.

Kuro lo giro nuevamente, colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros para ver su expresión al estar siendo nuevamente reclamado por el.

\- Te amo... nunca más vuelvas a dejarme - ambos estaban sobrepasado por las emociones, y Kuroo realmente estaba expresando sus miedo, incluso tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera apunto de llorar -...no lo vuelvas a hacer... - se le quebró la voz y prefirió seguir moviéndose para no delatarse.

\- No, no lo haré, nunca... lo prometo - aunque apenas podía hablar entre gemidos y por la forma en que cada embestida le quitaba el aire, quería responderle, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez, como un mantra, mientras Kuroo se movía mas y mas fuerte contra él, teniendo que pelear por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Tomo las manos de su novio y se aferró a ellas mientras se corría copiosamente, sin dejar de mirar al rubio, quien las apretó y mantuvo la mirada intensa al correrse también, sintiendo como si los dedos de los pies se le dormían al tiempo que los enroscaba y se encogía un poco sobre sí mismo con las intensas sensaciones que no habían fallado en hacerlo explotar en lágrimas. El moreno cuando recupero control sobre sí mismo lamió con cariño sus lágrimas y se acurruco en el menor sin darse cuenta que el también había derramado un par de lágrimas.

\- Te amo, te amo hasta el infinito, te amo mas de lo que podría llegar amar a cualquier otra cosa en mi vida - murmuró metiéndose en su cuello y abrazándose fuerte a él, sintiendo las emociones sobrepasarle un poco.

\- Yo también conejito - beso su mejilla - te extrañe mucho... - su voz se oía quebrada y lo estrecho fuerte. No quería salir jamás de ese lugar, era simplemente perfecto.

Sentía que volvían a estar bien, felices y se sentía maravilloso. Al parecer la última intervención incómoda de Hayato y la sinceridad que habían tenido con ella había sido lo necesario para el punto de inflexión y que los hiciera volver a lo que siempre habían sido.

\- ¿Crees que los vecinos nos reclamaran...?

\- No creo, hace tiempo que no te hacía gritar, creo que deben estar felices de que arregláramos las cosas - se rió y se acurruco en el pecho de Tsukki, siendo esta vez él quien necesitara mimos - seguro pensaban que algo malo pasaba - de inmediato Tsukki se puso en sintoniía, acariciando y mimando a su novio.

Suspiro y se quedó recibiendo caricias hasta quedarse dormido. Al dia siguiente el animo de ambos había mejorado exponencialmente, pero Kuroo seguía dándole vuelta al asunto de Hayato, estaba preocupado de que ese sujeto pudiera reaccionar mal, asi que salio antes del trabajo y paso a la universidad para buscar a Tsukki.

Ese día tenía clases hasta tarde y en distintos edificios así que paso gran parte del día corriendo de un lado a otro para no perder ni una lección, hasta al fin poder sentarse con un café, descansando un poco antes de pedalear de regreso a casa. Estaba realmente tranquilo solo oyendo música cuando pudo ver de reojo a alguien acercándose demasiado rápido y arrancándole los audífonos de la cabeza, casi rompiéndolos.

\- ¿Que demonios pasa contigo? - se puso en pie rápidamente para poner distancia entre él y su agresor, que no era nadie más que Hayato, quien en el movimiento del cuello ancho de su camiseta pudo ver perfectamente las marcas que Kuroo había hecho el día anterior en el.

\- Eres una zorra, ¿Te aburriste de jugar conmigo y ahora le fuiste a mover el culo a alguien más? - dijo abriendo más su camiseta para ver las marcas - ¿Quien es, ah? Porque dudo que tu noviecito tenga tiempo para ti... estoy seguro que ya se dio cuenta de que clase de perra eres, seguro sabe que estas con un viejo como el solo por su dinero - gruño tomándolo de la muñeca.

Kuroo estaba esperando en el auto y cuando vio a su novio bajo para cruzarse en su camino, pero alguien se le adelantó y se erizo al ver como el otro chico lo trataba. Se recordó que era mayor, que era médico y se limitó a tomar la mano que estaba sosteniendo la de Tsukki hasta que lo soltara.

\- Déjalo - dijo peligrosamente, conteniendo sus ganas de molerlo a golpes.

\- No te metas en lo que no es tu problema - respondió moviendo la mano bruscamente para que lo soltara y volver a descargar su enojo en Tsukki, sin poder reconocer a Kuroo porque apenas lo había visto a algunos metros y con la mala luz de una fiesta juvenil - tenemos cosas pendientes Tsukishima, estoy más que dispuesto a tomar lo que ofrecías y después de eso siquiera tu viejo novio va a querer mirarte, me asegurare de arruinarte por completo y que tu lindo rostro sea solo un recuerdo - la amenaza en ese punto fue muy seria, no solo de lastimarlo, sino básicamente estaba diciéndole voy a violarte y desfigurarse porque me has rechazado y Tsukki realmente sintió escalofríos y náuseas.

Kuroo estrelló su puño con tanta fuerza en el rostro de ese chico que sintió como los huesos de su nariz se rompían. Por reflejo el sujeto se inclinó en si mismo y Kuroo aprovecho de rematar con un rodillazo que lo hizo caer de espalda al suelo. No estaba pensando, solo sabía que ese sujeto necesitaba desaparecer, que nadie que amenazara a su novio merecía estar vivo.

\- Te voy a matar hijo de puta, no dejare que te vuelvas a acercar a mi Kei, ¡Te haré la vida un infierno hijo de puta! -le dio una patada en el estómago que lo hizo rodar en el suelo.

Kuroo siempre era un hombre compuesto, podía perder la paciencia o a veces ser muy infantil en algunas cosas, pero nunca había pensando que podría llegar a perder el control de esa forma y por un momento solo se quedo en blanco ante la escena hasta reaccionar y tirar de Kuroo para apartarlo de Hayato. No le importaba ese idiota, merecía ser apaleado de esa forma, pero Kuroo era un médico respetado y solo ese incidente podía poner en peligro su trabajo.

\- ¡Déjame Kei! - se removió aunque no muy fuerte para no lastimar a su novio - este malnacido no merece siquiera respirar cerca tuyo - alcanzó a darle una patada en el rostro para hacerle volar un par de dientes antes de que Tsukki lo alejara nuevamente - ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dejas seguir?! - dijo molesto - ¡Ese imbécil te amenazó!

\- Lo se, estaba ahi cariño... pero tu trabajo, tus estudios y tu carrera es más importante que un idiota... - respondió tomándolo del rostro para que lo mirara solo a el y se calmara un poco - no merece la pena arriesgar esas cosas... ya has hecho tu declaración, no va a acercarse, es un cobarde - Kuro se fue relajando poco a poco.

\- Prométeme que nunca estarás solo... te vendré a buscar todos los días o sino mandaré a alguien por ti - dijo para luego besar su frente y mirar al sujeto brevemente - si me llego a enterar que siquiera pusiste tus ojos en el... no seré tan compasivo.

\- Hablaré con mis amigos de esto, le diré lo qué pasó y también con Yamaguchi en caso que nadie pueda andar conmigo - aun estaban junto a Hayato que se retorcía de dolor, y que Kuroo sintiera que su amenaza estaba resuelta, al menos parcialmente.

\- Voy a llamar a alguien para que atiendan a este pobre infeliz - dijo después de verlo retorcerse en el suelo. A pesar de todo era medico y algo mas fuerte que su enojo era el ayudar a las personas heridas. Finalmente la enfermera del lugar llegó ahí para ayudarlo y Kuroo se marchó con Tsukki. El moreno parecía evidentemente alterado.

\- Estoy bien, solo fue un disgusto... nada malo va a pasar - murmuró en el auto, dándole pequeños mimos en la nuca y masajeando uno de sus hombros tensos. Si era sincero aun le preocupaban las amenazas, eran realmente perturbadoras, pero no iba a pensar en eso, no iba a dejar que le intimidara.

\- En serio Tsukki, ese tipo esta enfermo... ante cualquier amenaza, cualquier cosa, me dices... yo me encargare del resto - dijo seriamente - soy capaz de meterlo preso.

\- Lo haré, no tomaré ni un riesgo innecesario - respondió tomando su mano y apretando suavemente - quiero pensar que solo fueron palabras sordas.

\- Más le vale, porque si vuelve a hacer algo lo mato - dijo demasiado en serio - ¿Cómo mierda te fuiste a fijar en el, ah?

\- Nunca antes se portó así y tampoco me fije en él - respondió frunciendo la nariz - acepte que el se fijara en mí, pero eso es todo... era bastante caballeroso y encantador en ese entonces... supongo que se condice con cómo son los agresores...

\- ¡Me da tanta rabia! siquiera le regalaste sonrisas a algún imbécil que se las merecía, todo fue por nada - le dio un golpe al volante y cuando se detuvieron en un rojo se viró al rubio para abrazarlo.

\- Lo sé, ahora estoy imposiblemente arrepentido - respondió dándole pequeños mimos en la espalda - me alegro que estuvieras ahí para intervenir.

\- Siquiera era tan guapo, ahora con un par de dientes menos me aseguro que siquiera lo vuelvas a mirar - dijo enfurruñado.

\- Un tipo corriente, ahora es uno que siquiera llama la atención por buenas razones y me encargaré de que muchos sepan de sus amenazas, perderá algo de la poca reputación que tenía - tenía que saberse qué clase de persona era para cualquiera que pudiera aparecer en el futuro de ese hombre - volvamos a casa, me siento algo agotado después de esto - pidió mansamente mientras dejaba pequeños besos por su rostro.


	6. Amor Eterno

『。Es el tipo de amor que desafía al tiempo , las circunstancias, los prejuicios y todos los males de una época consolidándose para siempre 。』

Kuroo fue especialmente atento con el rubio, lo mimó en todo y le dijo que se acostara temprano, que esa noche cenarían en la cama para dormir temprano y que ese dia tan horrible pasara pronto. Tsukki sabía que también había sido horrible para su novio y que la atención extra era algo que Kuroo necesitaba, la seguridad de estar cuidándolo y no podía estar más feliz con eso, intentando ver los puntos positivos al respecto.

Después de eso se esforzaba todos los días por salir temprano, terminar el trabajo antes o simplemente llamar un taxi que pasara a recoger a Tsukki. Le daba igual que el sujeto estuviera aún hospitalizado, no quería arriesgar q su novio en nada.

\- Cariño... - estaban acurrucados después de que, por ya casi un mes, Kuroo no fallara en recogerlo o mandarlo a recoger - no crees... y es solo una idea... que ¿Tal vez ya no es necesario que estés cuidándome ni llevándome a clases? el idiota salió del hospital hace dos semanas y siquiera lo he visto en la universidad cuando yo estoy ahí.

\- No, creo que aún es necesario... y me da igual lo que pienses, iré de todas tomas... y si quieres salir esta bien, pero te iré a recoger y a buscar a donde quiera que estés - dijo sin despegar la vista de la tv.

\- No quiero salir, creo que ya me jubile de la vida de fiestas universitarias - podía ir a reuniones a un bar de tanto en tanto, pero las fiestas ya no tenían ni un atractivo para él, no como tenía el estar justo ahí, donde estaba - ¿Por qué no nos mudamos de ciudad... no te gustaría volver a Tokio u Okinawa? Podría conseguir un traslado de universidad...

\- Es la universidad que querías... - su corazón dio un pequeño salto de alegría, quería volver a Okinawa, lo había considerado seriamente cuando pensaba en terminar con Tsukki.

\- Porque es la ciudad donde vivo, no tenia interés de mudarme porque mis papás no iban a costear nada de eso - respondió jugando con sus manos suavemente - ahora no es una preocupación, esta la casa de tu familia y puedo buscar el trabajo de medio tiempo del que hablamos una vez para facilitar las cosa a ambos y mis padres seguirán haciéndose cargo de la universidad.

\- ¿En serio quieres hacer eso? estarás lejos de tus amigos y familiares... ambos estaremos lejos de nuestros seres queridos - quería decir sí, pero tenia que estar seguro de que su novio quería eso, que no se arrepentirá más tarde

\- Si, llevo pensándolo casi desde el incidente con Hayato, creo que ambos estaremos más tranquilos - además, no es como si tuviera mucha relación con sus padres - solo será extraño no tener a Yamaguchi cerca, lo extrañare, pero no dejaremos de hablar, solo nos veremos menos.

\- Pensé en irme a Okinawa cuando discutimos, iba a tomar todas mis cosas y me iría pero no pude hacerlo... no pude alejarme - suspiro

\- Porque soy el amor de tu vida, no podías dejarme así nada más - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

\- No es justo que el amor de mi vida sea un mocoso que me haga sufrir - lo tomó en sus brazos para besar su cuello - supongo que es el karma, por tenerte en vilo tanto tiempo - mordió su oreja - si realmente estás seguro averigüemos si puedes transferirte.

\- El de mi vida es un casi viejo que me hizo sufrir antes, así que estamos a mano - respondió buscando el móvil en el bolsillo para meterse a la página de la universidad y ver si era posible.

\- Tampoco te hice sufrir tanto. Van dos veces que me lastimas, la primera por chantajearme y la de ahora... tengo paciencia, pero no soportaría una tercera, así que tenlo en cuenta - pico sus costados, intentando suavizar lo que en el fondo, era una advertencia.

\- No tienes idea de mi sufrimiento Tetsu - esta vez fue un poco más serio aunque no iba a profundizar en eso - no volveré a hacerte daño, ya lo prometí y lo decía en serio... - fijo la vista en el móvil hasta que encontró lo que buscaba - Con mis calificaciones no debería ser muy complejo todo lo de transferirme. Probablemente tenga que hacer algunas clases de primer año que no estaban acá y unas que he hecho acá se pasaran a años superiores, pero hay que terminar este semestre acá primero, eso no es negociable - le mostró el teléfono donde se podía leer la información.

\- Si es así entonces comenzaré a buscar trabajo allá - sonrió juguetón.

Era la primera vez que se proyectaba tanto con alguien, sabía con certeza que no podía estar con otra persona que no fuera el.

Tsukki sabía que no tardaría en encontrar algo, incluso era probable que Kuroo tuviera que irse antes, por todo el asunto de asentarse. Era extraño y emocionante pensar en un futuro juntos.

Kuroo comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Akaashi, ya estaba decidido a irse y quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos antes. Poco a poco el ex setter de Fukurodani comenzó a aceptar a Tsukki, el rubio parecía haber madurado después de estar apunto de terminar y por lo mucho que sufrieron antes, no negaba que había tenido algunas dificultades en aceptar a Akaashi, aún era infantil y rencoroso, así que no se le había quitado fácilmente de la cabeza que por su presión casi habían terminado al comienzo, pero si bajaba sus defensas, era de hecho un tipo agradable, no se portaba tan reacio como en sus primeros encuentros y cuando Bokuto estuvo en la ciudad fue aún más fácil y divertido.

Casi a finales de año Kuroo anunció que se iría, es más se iba en un mes, por lo cual Tsukki viviría solo dos meses lo que sería la prueba de fuego para ellos, ya que si notaba que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar nuevamente, si Tsukki volvía a tener un desliz ahora que estaría solo entonces simplemente terminarían a pesar de lo doloroso que fuera para el moreno, lo mismo iba para Kuroo que volvería a estar rodeado de mujer y hombres nuevos y de su edad.

No podía negar que sentía algo de presión, no por ellos necesariamente sino por como como nadie apostaba demasiado por que lo lograrían, parecían estar a la espera de que no lo hicieran, pero él sabía que lo superarían, dos meses era poco tiempo. Él estaba totalmente metido en sus exámenes y Kuroo estaría adaptándose al nuevo trabajo, podrían hablar todos los días por la noche y estaba seguro que de hecho les serviría, como ya les había servido en su mal momento el estar separados unos días.

Se dio cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a su vida con Tsukki y parecía que la vida antes de él poco a poco había ido desaparecido de su cabeza, no recordaba lo que era llegar a casa y que no hubiera nadie y se sentía muy solo. Quería que Tsukki llegara pronto, lo necesitaba... obviamente nada de eso salía de su boca, eran reflexiones muy personales y a pesar de que lo amaba no le gustaba mostrarse tan dependiente de el. Tsukki por su parte no se sentía mucho mejor, además, el departamento había perdido muchos de sus muebles en la mudanza de Kuroo, estaba viviendo con lo justo y algunas cosas se iban yendo con el pasar de las semanas. Si no hubiera estado tan metido en los exámenes, habría sido aún peor, por lo que no fallaba en llamarle cada noche, además, hacía sentir seguro a Kuroo que aún se sentía un poco atormentado por las amenazas de Hayato.

\- Tengo una duda - siquiera lo saludo cuando le contesto luego de un par de tonos - hoy estaba viendo un programa y me cuestione... cuando nos casemos, ¿Debería usar un vestido de novia o un traje? Porque creo que Suiko luciría un vestido de novia mejor que cualquier chica.

\- Creo que podríamos hacer dos ceremonias, así estoy casado contigo y con Suiko - dijo riéndose - Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estuvo el día? Ya falta poco para que terminen las clases

\- Estoy cansado y solo, son días horribles, creo que la gente puede ver la nube negra sobre mí y me evita - respondió dejándose caer en la cama en el lado de Kuroo - cuento los días para irme, te extraño mucho... ¿cómo sigue la adaptación al nuevo hospital, siguen tratándote como si estuvieras sobre calificado para estar ahí?

\- Menos, pero igual es extraño que las enfermeras y enfermeros me traten así, deja mal a mis otros colegas y puede generar roce, trato de ser lo más bajo perfil posible y solo me concentro en lo mío para que no digan que estoy buscando quitarle el puesto a nadie –explico - la casa es muy grande, ven pronto, para que tú y Selva la llenen de ruiditos adolescentes.

\- Ya somos casi adultos, no sé de qué hablas - respondió como indignado - sabes... me genera un poco de emoción y un poco de ansiedad que voy a ser tu novio y no tu novia en el hospital ahora...

\- Espero que Suiko no sea olvidada, porque también la quiero conmigo – dijo como advertencia - y será bueno, no habrá necesidad de ocultar nada.

\- Suiko tiene su propio armario lleno de vestidos, lencería y maquillaje, no va a desaparecer - además, el también disfrutaba esos juegos, esa teatralidad de ser alguien más.

\- Muy bien... ¡Apresúrate y termina el año pronto!... te extraño - suspiro finalmente.

\- También yo a ti, estaré en un par de semanas allá, sigue siendo bueno y coquetea solo lo suficiente con las enfermeras - bromeó cortando la llamada finalmente.

Solamente se rio y se despidió para meterse a la cama y descansar, lo bueno de haberse cambiado de trabajo es que la carga laborar no era tan exigente, tenía tiempo para el mismo.

A pesar de las ganas, las semanas que faltaban pasaron lento pero al fin, dos meses después estaba en el tren con un par de bolsos y el transportador de Selva que estaba nervioso con el movimiento inesperado a su alrededor. Kuroo estaba ansioso y había limpiado la casa compulsivamente para esperarlo con todo listo.

Había sido una buena idea ir trasladando las cosas de a poco. Tenía preparada una habitación entera para que fuera el estudio de Tsukki; había comprado una mesa de trabajo ideal para un futuro arqueólogo y había ordenado todas las cosas referentes a su universidad en ella, incluso había comprado dinosaurios de colección para decorarla y alguno que otro fósil que había encontrado por Internet. Quería que esa casa se sintiera como el hogar de ambos, que Tsukki tuviera su espacio, que fueran una familia.

Llegó a la estación y no tardó en encontrar a su novio en medio de la gente, con la sonrisa amplia y un pequeño dejo nervioso en sus movimientos. Era ridículo, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero él también se sentía nervioso de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Kuroo esperaba en su lugar, pero moviendo los pies ansioso por correr y abrazar a su novio, así que apenas se bajó se enredó a el

\- Bienvenido - Dijo besando todo su rostro - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - tomo el transportador y saludo a Selva.

\- Todo bien, sin ni un problema - respondió restregándose contra su rostro una y otra vez.

\- ¡Dios! Te extrañe tanto... vamos a casa - Dejo el transportador en el suelo y tomo a Tsukki para besarlo como correspondía, estrechándolo en sus brazos y aspirando su aroma.

\- No creo que hubiera soportado una semana más allá - respondió caminando lo más pegado a él, gruñendo por no poder tomarle de la mano al llevar Kuroo al transportín.

\- Ya falta poco, podremos estar sobre el otro todo lo que queramos - caminaron rápido al auto y condujeron a la enorme casa tradicional. Ya allá pudieron besarse y abrazarse con tranquilidad, mientras Selva descubría su nuevo territorio. - ¿Me extrañabas mucho? - preguntó tomándolo con facilidad - bajaste de peso - dijo como medio regañándolo y se acurrucaron en el sillón - ¿Te gusta como esta nuestra casa?

\- Tantas preguntas - rió trepándose bien sobre el para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo - te extrañe locamente y aunque me cuidaba lo más posible, entre exámenes y extrañarte, no pude evitar bajar un poco de peso. Y me encanta la casa, tienes un excelente sentido del gusto para decorar... no podría ser mejor.

\- Te amo - estaba muy mimoso y es que extrañarlo tanto había sido terrible, no quería separarse de él jamás en la vida - te amo mucho.

\- Y yo a ti... fue una tortura estar lejos, no quiero que vuelva a pasar nunca en la vida - respondió con un puchero en los labios, tomándolo de las mejillas para besarlo una y otra vez.

\- Extrañaba tus caritas de niño - mordió sus labios - tus pataletas, todo...

\- ¿Alguna vez creíste que extrañarías a un niño caprichoso? - pregunto casi moviendo la cola como un animal, feliz de estar de nuevo con él.

\- No - le dio un golpecito en el trasero pero soy feliz de extrañarte y que vengas a mí... siempre tienes que volver a mí.

\- Siempre voy a volver a ti, ya me olvide como es una vida en la que no estas - roso su nariz cariñosamente - se siente bien tener nuestro mundo... solo nuestro.

\- Creo que ahora estamos más en control de nuestro mundo... tengo menos trabajo y puedo seguir mi último año de estudio, todo con normalidad – sonrió - no te conté, en este tiempo me he encontrado muchas canas, así que creo que ya comencé a envejecer de verdad.

\- Tetsu, lamento decírtelo pero tienes canas hace siglos y bastantes - respondió pasando las manos por su cabello suavemente - en las capaz de abajo en especial, solo tienes mucho cabello...pero no importa, creo que te verás aún más atractivo con esos toques notorios de blanco por aquí y por allá, ya me gustas así y aun no llega ese momento, así que creo que todo en orden, aunque creo que se pasara tu tren, deberíamos casarnos.

\- Cual es el apuro, ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? - le toco la panza como si estuviera esperando un bebe - ¿O es que ya compraste el vestido? - se burló.

\- Tengo un par que podrían funcionar bien como novia coqueta - respondió riendo y picando su costado - solo quiero casarme contigo, no hay apuro - solo tenía 20 años y cualquiera diría que estaba loco por casarse a esa edad, pero no le importaba, sabía que era lo que quería. 

\- A fines de próximo año... - dijo después de un largo silencio - cuando haya terminado la maestría - dijo muy serio - algo pequeño con nuestros cercanos.

\- ¿No tendremos una gran fiesta? Que decepción - bromeó tomándolo del rostro y besándolo, pensando en que contrario a lo que pensaran, el seria quien le daría un anillo a Kuroo primero.

\- Si quieres una gran fiesta te puedo dar una gran fiesta - dijo rápidamente - será como tú quieras.

\- Solo bromeo - negó sonriendo ampliamente y volviendo a besarlo una y otra vez - es nuestro matrimonio y no tengo tantos amigos como para una gran fiesta, no es lo que me importa, huiría contigo a casarme y ya, sin nadie más.

\- Entonces vamos mañana.... - dijo totalmente en serio - vamos y nos casamos simplemente, sin decirle a nadie.

\- ¿De verdad? - se incorporó para verlo a los ojos y saber si hablaba en serio, viendo solo determinación en sus ojos - está bien, hagámoslo... mañana.

\- Ya me resigne a que no puedo vivir sin ti... además si me pasa cualquier cosa quiero que no tengas problemas en el futuro y que vivas tranquilo... un vida de celibato cómoda – sonrió medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- Una vida de completo celibato y calma - no pudo evitar dar una risilla nerviosa - voy a casarme, vamos a casarnos...

\- Eso es lo que hace dos meses separados - lleno la cara del menor de besos y mordiditas - ¡Oh! te tengo una sorpresa - se levantó de golpe y lo arrastro por la casa - abre ese cuarto... - quería ver su cara cuando viera su estudio.

\- ¿Es la boda lista? - preguntó riendo y abriendo la puerta, dando un pequeño jadeito de sorpresa - ¡Es mi propia oficina, me hiciste un estudio...! - era obvio que era para él y se preguntaba si podía amar más a ese hombre.

\- Mira los dinosaurios - dijo emocionado como un niño - ...espero que el estudio te ayude en tu carrera - beso su mejilla - podrás analizar huesitos y cosas así, revise muchas páginas para comprar todo lo que pudieras llegar a necesitar.

\- Eres un mimador terrible - respondió girando para besarlo profundamente - no sabía cuánto quería esto hasta ahora y es genial... muchas gracias por todo, fueron dos meses terribles y estos pocos minutos lo han hecho valer por completo.

Si bien se habían extrañado horriblemente y solo querían saltar sobre el otro, cenaron con tranquilidad y se durmieron temprano, abrazados como si tuvieran miedo de separarse.

\- Kuroo, despierta - Tsukki estaba totalmente como un niño esa mañana, removiendo a su novio para que saliera del sueño - vamos a desayunar y después a comprar anillos para casarnos.

\- ¡Que ruidoso! Ya me había acostumbrado al silencio matutino - mintió y enrollo al menor con su cuerpo para quedarse dos minutos más acurrucado con el - listo, comamos algo rápido y vamos comprar anillos y a casarnos.

\- Puedo volverme a Sendai si quieres silencio - respondió con su tono caprichoso infantil aunque sin pelear por alejarse de él, solo moviéndose cuando Kuroo salió de la cama - ¿Qué quieres de desayuno, has extrañado mi cocina?

\- Mucho... pero algo simple, después de casarnos podemos comer propiamente -Tsukki siempre había sido el más entusiasta por casarse, pero ahora ni el podía contener las ganas.

\- De verdad quieres hacerlo, ¿Cierto? - todo había sido un poco precipitado y no quera que Kuroo lo hiciera solo por complacerle con algo que era muy serio.

\- Claro que sí, ahora vístete yo preparare el desayuno - dijo dándole golpecitos en el trasero. Comieron algo simple, solo para no salir con el estómago vacío y recorrieron un par de joyerías hasta encontrar los anillos perfectos y luego fueron al registro civil - ¡Mierda! no tenemos testigos.

Tsukki pensó unos segundos antes de simplemente salir y hablar con un par de personas que aceptaron ser testigos de esa boda totalmente express, como si estuvieran en una típica película romántica cliché. Kuroo estaba ansioso y no dejaba de moverse, estaba feliz. Nunca antes habría imaginado que casarse pudiera ponerlo en ese estado de euforia. El asunto fue meramente un trámite, pero ahora su relación era legal, totalmente legal. Tsukki era su esposo y era positivamente abrumador.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou de Tsukishima - canturreo colgado de su cuello, llenando su rostro de besos y pensando que Yamaguchi lo mataría.

\- Kei Tsukishima de Kuroo, Dios... Ken se va a molestar tanto, tenemos que hacer una ceremonia y fingir ahí que nos casamos - dijo riéndose - o nuestros amigos nos mataran, creo que tu hermano me matara...

\- No quiero fingir, tendrán que superarlo - negó levemente con la cabeza - esta fue nuestra boda y ha sido perfecta, no puedo imaginar algo más propio de nosotros... impetuoso y simplemente loco.

\- Y poco convencional - lo atrajo para besarlo - te amo mi conejito, creo que casarnos ha sido mi mejor idea del último tiempo.

\- ¿Tu mejor idea? - lo miro como indignado - yo soy quien se propuso, ¡Desde que nos conocemos! eres un desvergonzado.

\- Yo dije que nos casáramos ahora - sonrió divertido - no llevamos ni dos horas de casados y ya estas discutiendo conmigo.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque nos quedan siglos así - respondió cruzándose de brazos caprichosamente - y yo me habría casado contigo a la semana de conocernos pero tú eras el que tenía miedo al compromiso.

\- Tu querías, con 16 años... si nos hubiéramos ido al registro civil me hubieran detenido por pervertidor de menores - pico su nariz.

\- Es tu culpa por ser tan guapo y perfecto - respondió regañándolo - te amo, soy feliz de poder condenar el resto de tu vida a soportar mis caprichos.

\- Y yo de condenarte a mis manías - dijo sonriendo de medio lado - te amo mocoso.

\- Y yo a ti mi sugar daddy - realmente lo habían hecho, realmente estaban casados y aunque nadie apostara por ellos, sabía que serían felices hasta morir.

\- Me pone que me digas sugar daddy - dijo atraiéndolo de la cintura.

\- Me pone que seas mi sugar daddy - respondió mordiendo su labio inferior - ¿Volvamos a casa tener nuestro día de boda?

\- Te voy a follar en cada habitación de esa casa, será nuestro día-tarde-noche bodas - no se preocuparon de nada más que estar juntos reencontrándose.

Fue obsceno todo ese día, solo follaron y comieron comida a domicilio, después de comer volvían a follar, se habían extrañado tanto que incluso le falto horas al día para continuar.


	7. Consummare

『。El amor consumado es la forma completa del amor. Representa la relación ideal hacia la que todos quieren ir pero que aparentemente pocos alcanzan。』

Para cuando el fin de semana termino, Tsukki no estaba seguro de sí podría volver a moverse y ser una persona normal, realmente no lo sabía y no quería pensar en intentarlo, lo único que podía hacer era ver el cuerpo levemente bronceado de su esposo, dormido, con arañazos, mordidas y el brillo de su sortija en el dedo. Era el sueño de su vida hecho realidad.

\- Deja de mirarme y abrázame - dijo aun medio dormido, con un tono caprichoso que había aprendido de Tsukki.

La vida en Okinawa era más relajada, jamás había imaginado que podía llevar una vida tranquila siendo médico. Los meses pasaban lento y rápido a la vez. Tsukki entro a clases nuevamente y todo iba bien, incluso Selva estaba más tranquilo, como vivían en una casa ahora tenía todo el mundo a sus pies. Estaban desayunando en la mañana cuando Selva apareció junto con otro gato y se acurrucaron juntos en la cama del gato negro. El otro animal era completamente blanco, con algunas pintas de color claro en el lomo, y que de inmediatos le hicieron pensar, si el gato llevaba el nombre de Selva Negra, como el pastel, ese otro animal era un perfecto ShortCake, porque en cuanto lo vieron, supieron que de pronto tenían un nuevo gato, que necesitaba un baño sanitario, pero que luego de una visita al veterinario, que les dejo saber que era una gata, podían decir con certeza que tenían ahora dos gatos y que al menos alguien en esa casa no era gay y de alguna forma, esa pequeña llegada, pareció marcar el comienzo de una vida de cotidianidad completamente nueva. 

A medida que pasaban los días, el tema del matrimonio, que seguían sin haber contado a sus cercanos, se iba haciendo más latente. Kuroo no sabía cómo decirle a sus amigos que se había casado de un día para otro así que optó por lo más sano. Le escribió primero a Kenma, un texto largo que explicaba toda la situación y en el grupo que tenía con Ken, Bokuto y Akaashi puso simplemente ' _me casé con Tsukki'_. La respuesta inmediata de Bokuto fue llamarlo gritando entre furioso por no haber sido el testigo y alegre por que fuera feliz, una mezcla que solo Bokuto podía lograr sin duda, mientras Akaashi simplemente parecía congelado ante el hecho y sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, a la fuerza Tsukki tendría que terminar de gustarle.

Por su parte, Tsukki le había dicho a Yamaguchi y su hermano por vídeo llamada una vez que había recuperado el control de su cuerpo después de su fin de semana de bodas, sus padres se habían enterado por Akiteru y por supuesto fue una explosión de regaños, emoción y eventualmente felicitaciones, aunque su hermano aún no estaba del todo reconciliado con que se hubiera casado así de impetuosamente.

La vida de ambos poco a poco iba ordenándose. El año llego a su fin y Kuroo pidió unos días para ir a dejar a Tsukki a Sendai, donde pasaría la temporada de vacaciones y aprovechar de ver a sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte tú también? - protestó cerca de llegar a Sendai, odiaba pasar tiempo separados, más de 2 días por sus turnos ya era demasiado.

\- Porque así es la vida adulta, tengo que volver a trabajar - dijo besando su frente - acuérdate que esta noche cenamos con mis amigos, puedes llevar a Yamaguchi.

\- Está bien, me servirá para soportar a Akaashi - ya había hablado con su amigo de esa posibilidad.

\- Akaashi se ha portado bien, le agradas - sonrió juguetón - tuvieron un mal comienzo solamente.

\- Eso fue antes de que nos casáramos impetuosamente - esa noche se quedarían en un hotel y cuando Kuroo regresará a Okinawa el iría a casa de sus padres así que hicieron el check in y pudieron relajarse un poco.

Fue una reunión tranquila, al menos todo lo tranquila que podía ser con Bokuto y Kuroo juntos y la gran sorpresa fue la llegada inesperada de Kenma, quien hacía sentir a Tsukki más relajado, un rostro amigable con el que se entendía mejor que Akaashi y que no le colmaba la paciencia como Bokuto, además estaba Yamaguchi que con su buen carácter hacía todo más cómodo. Kuroo termino bebiendo de más y diciendo que extrañaba a Suiko, que deberían haberla traído.

\- ¿De quién habla? - preguntó Yamaguchi sin entender que pasaba.

\- De la gata nueva que adoptamos - mintió rápidamente Tsukki poniéndose en pie – y creo que las declaraciones de amor de Tetsu a ella marcan nuestra salida.

Kuroo hizo un pucherito y se dejó arrastrar por su esposo. Mañana nuevamente vería a sus amigos antes de irse en el último tren de la noche. Tomaron un taxi al hotel y aunque Tsukki quería molestarte por la mención de su alter ego, ver a Kuroo portándose de esa forma infantil y relajada, era simplemente adorable como para sostener por mucho tiempo un enfado.

\- Tsukki... ¿Cuándo jugaré con Suiko? La extraño, se ve adorable con esas medias largas y falditas cortas - paso las manos por las piernas del menor.

\- Cuando regresemos a casa - respondió atraiéndolo para acurrucarlo contra el - tú mismo dijiste, no estuvo invitada a este viaje.

\- Pero llamémosla - se acercó coqueto y le quito la coleta que tenía - ...es como ella.

\- Falta bastante cabello - respondió sin pelear contra el - y no tengo nada más... si quieres a Suiko habría que comprar cosas y no creo que sea necesario...

\- Que malo - se enfurruño aunque estaba abrazado al rubio. Llegaron al hotel y después de un baño Kuroo se metió a la cama medio caliente por haber estado jugando con Tsukki en el taxi, pero el alcohol fue más fuerte y se durmió.

Ambos eran mimadores, así que Tsukki aprovechando el sueño pesado de Kuroo salió temprano a comprar algunas cosas, incluida extensiones que ahora podía usar en lugar de la peluca. El look de esa ocasión eran unos shortcitos que dejaban relucir sus eternas piernas. Kuroo despertó cuando sintió un peso sobre él y el olor de un perfume que conocía de sobra. Abrió los ojos para ver a Suiko chupado coquetamente una piruleta... recostada sobre su pecho.

\- Pensé que estabas... en Okinawa - sonrió al ver a su esposo, dándole en el gusto.

\- Viaje sorpresa - respondió jugando con su lengua en la piruleta antes de volver a meterla en su boca y chupar hasta ahuecar un poco sus mejillas - me pareció sentir que me necesitabas cerca...

\- Anoche te extrañaba... hace tiempo que no te veía - sonrió juguetón - ¿Tú no me extrañabas?

\- Claro que si - hizo un pequeño puchero y se inclinó a besarlo suavemente, dejándolo sentir el sabor a frutilla del dulce, en el contacto - mucho, pensaba que ya no me querías.

\- Claro que te quiero -sonrió mientras acariciaba sus piernas - tienes ropa nueva ¿La compraste para mi?

\- Todo lo que hago es por ti KurooTan - ronroneo restregándose contra su rostro antes de besarlo en la mejilla - ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta... te invitare a comer después de que nos pongamos al día - puso las manos en su trasero y lo pego a él para que sintiera su media erección matutina.

\- Siempre despiertas dispuesto para mí... - sonrió moviéndose contra su caderas para sentirlo caliente contra él. Era bastante incómodo estar caliente con la presión y maniobras que había hecho para que su entrepierna no se notara en los ajustados pantaloncillos.

\- Dios... realmente te sientes como una chica - dijo más para él mientras se movía contra Tsukki sin intención de parar hasta que su miembro despertara totalmente.

\- Soy una chica, ¿De qué hablas? - dio una pequeña risilla mezclada con jadeos antes de apartarse de el con un pequeño forcejeo para poder quitar el pantalón de Kuroo y tomar su casi completa erección entre sus manos y guiar su boca perfectamente maquillada a envolver su miembro.

Dio un jadeito de sorpresa y se dejó hacer por la "chica" hasta que no pudo controlarse y la dejo recostada en la cama para comenzar a besar sus piernas desde sus tobillos

\- Te marcaría completamente... pero se vería mal que una señorita tuviera marcas tan notorias.

\- Usare pantalones o medias oscuras si quieres marcarme - respondió abriendo más las piernas para él. Podía parecer una señorita, pero la zorra de Tsukki seguía ahí.

No se hizo de rogar y mordió la piel blanca de Tsukki dejando morados a lo largo de ambas piernas

\- A puesto que tienes que estar muy mojada...

\- Y lista para ti, como siempre - respondió acariciándose por sobre el pantalón, rogando internamente que Kuroo lo desnudara pronto para poder sentir menos presión en su ya dolorosa erección.

Sentó al chico en sus piernas para besar su nuca y meter las manos debajo de su holgada camiseta para jugar con sus pezones mientras instaba a que se moviera contra su entrepierna

\- Esos pantaloncillos deben ser muy incómodos ahora mismo.

\- No tienes idea... estar así de caliente y con ropa, es horrible - respondió moviendo el cabello hacia un lado para dejarle más espacio a besar, mientras respondía a sus movimientos, restregándose desvergonzadamente contra el.

Le encantaba Suiko, porque si bien Tsukki era un desvergonzado, como Suiko se atrevía a cosas distintas, a ser incluso más erótico.

\- Entonces te ayudare... - abrió su pantalón y lo dejo solo en unas lindas y casi infantiles bragas que lo hicieron gemir.

\- No tuve tiempo de... conseguir más sensuales... - jadeó con falsa vergüenza, pues conscientemente había buscado las bragas de conejitos blancos que llevaba ese día.

\- Estas no pueden ser más sexy... estas cumpliendo tan bien mi capricho que hoy comeremos donde quieras y te comprare ropa - bajo su pijama para restregarse contra sus bragas de niña, sintiéndose como un enfermo por calentarse al ver que las manchaba con su presemen.

\- Quiero... Shortcake... - respondió apoyando mejor las manos en la cama, abriendo las piernas para él lo más posible con la posición mientras una de sus manos iban entre sus piernas para liberar su erección que estaba sujeta contra su cuerpo y dando un suspiro de alivio.

\- Dime... ¿Qué más quieres? - apretó sus nalgas mientras se acomodaba entre ellas como si quisiera romperle las bragas con su erección.

\- Quiero... que me folles sin quitarme más prendas - respondió con una pequeña risilla como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto - ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- ¿Quieres que estropeemos estas lindas braguitas? - se rió a su oído - Lo haré, pero solo si prometes usarlas cuando salgamos hoy... - movió la prenda para frotar la punta de su erección contra su entrada.

\- Lo haré, no me cambiare de ropa, paseare por la ciudad con mis braguitas estropeadas con tu corrida - respondió moviéndose más ansioso contra el ahora que tenía una idea en la cabeza.

\- Buena chica - gimió entrando lentamente mientras mordía su nuca y apretaba sus pezones - ...tan apretada como siempre.

Arqueo la espalda como un gato con cada movimiento lento y cuidadoso de Kuroo al ir entrando en él, sintiendo que el mundo estaba en orden cuando lo tenía dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Eres una gatita coqueta... y mi preferida - se rio al oído de la "chica" y mordió posesivamente su nuca mientras comenzaba a moverse rápido, como gatos apareándose.

\- Soy solo tuya, tu gata y de nadie más - respondió suspirando y gimiendo con cada movimiento de Kuroo, con la piel erizada mientras sus manos arañaban las mantas con una necesidad única.

Continuaron así unos minutos, pero luego Kuroo cambio las posiciones, dejando a Tsukki sobre el, saltando sobre su miembro, mientras él podía darse el lujo de rodear su erección necesitada y jugar con sus pezones, poco a poco sentía que el mundo desvanecía y solo existía su esposo.

Tsukki no solo buscaba sentirlo profundo en él, también encontrar con sus movimientos la mano de Kuroo, la presión en sus pezones que le quitaban por completo el aire y sintiendo cada vez más cerca el orgasmo. El rose de la tela además era perfecto para agregar más fricción.

\- Sui... ya casi, muévete más.... rápido - pidió desesperado apretando sus testículos antes de continuar masturbándolo.

\- Dios... - apenas podía moverse con la intensidad de las sensaciones pero de todas formas lo hizo más rápido, al menos un poco más rápido, sintiendo que cada embestida llegaba directo a su próstata y sin duda serian oídos afuera del cuarto y solo pensarlo, lo hizo gemir incluso más alto.

Kuroo dio un fuerte gemido cuando el cuerpo del rubio se contrajo de tal modo que no pudo seguir moviéndose y termino corriéndose dentro del muchacho, sintiendo segundos después la corrida de su esposo estallar entre sus dedos

\- Te amo... - ronroneo agotado antes de morder su hombro.

En respuesta, Tsukki hizo un pequeño sonido que de alguna forma sonaba como un 'yo también' pero no tenía energía, ni intención de moverse y simplemente se dejó colapsar sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, aspirando su aroma tan característico del post orgasmo.

\- Buena chica... - ronroneo jugando con su cabello y dejando besos suaves por su cuello y hombros - eres perfecta.

\- Y solo tuya... - porque sabía que, incluso si no estaban juntos por siempre, lo que dudaba, esa faceta suya seria solo de él.

\- Mi mujercita hermosa - suspiro antes de salir de su interior y acurrucarle en sus brazos - gracias por venir a despertarme... - beso su mejilla - después de descansar iremos a desayunar a tu pastelería favorita.

\- Esta bien, pero vamos a dormir un poco más - pidió con un pequeño puchero - desperté muy temprano para llegar a sorprenderte y aunque valió la pena totalmente, creo que me dormiré caminando.

\- Descansa todo lo que quieras, te lo mereces - beso su mejilla y la acomodo en su pecho hasta que ambos se cayeron rendidos.

Durmieron hasta casi el medio día, con el tiempo justo para que Tsukki compusiera su maquillaje y volviera a lucir como la chica perfecta que siempre era cuando Suiko apareciera. Salieron para tomar el desayuno y almorzar al mismo tiempo, paseándose como una melosa pareja de recién casados por la ciudad sin pensar en que podían ser vistos por algún conocido.

\- Akaashi... ¿Es Kuroo? - Bokuto y su novio estaban haciendo algunas compras antes de reunirse con Kuroo a tomar algo después de almuerzo por lo que sintió que se le iba el aire al verlo pasear con una chica rubia bastante joven y con largas piernas.

\- Uhm... si - ambos perdieron el aire cuando Kuroo atrajo a la desconocida para darle un profundo beso, jugando con su cabello para luego seguir caminando en busca de caprichos para Sui y alguna que otra cosa para Tsukki.

\- Tenemos que estar viendo mal – a Bokuto le gustaba Tsukki, era adorable y había hecho a Kuroo muy feliz, o eso parecía, porque ahora frente a sus ojos estaban viéndolo con la que evidentemente era su amante.

\- ...Acerquémonos - dijo Akaashi igual de intrigado que su novio, aunque quizás debió ser más especifico porque ahora Bokuto caminaba determinado hacia su amigo, llamándolo con un grito. Bokuto no conocía la discreción.

Tsukki dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al oír el nombre de Kuroo en la evidente voz de Bokuto y se dio cuenta recién en ese momento que habían sido descuidados en esa salida. Kuroo se puso delante del rubio, evitando que lo vieran bien.

\- ¡Mierda Kou, me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí... no ves que estoy ocupado?

\- Claro que lo veo, ¿Quién es, qué estás haciendo? - gesticulo exageradamente hacia la chica tras de él, estirándose para intentar verla - ¿No sabes acaso que es casado? ¿No tienes vergüenza? - volvió a mirar a su amigo – ¿Dónde cree Tsukki que estás?

Afortunadamente Bokuto no se había dado cuenta de nada y era mejor seguir con eso para no avergonzar a su esposo.

\- ...Cree que nos reunimos antes, él se quedó en el Hotel.

Por su parte Akaashi lucia confundido, Kuroo no lucia como alguien que había sido descubierto en una infidelidad y lo que hacía era tratar de ocultar a la chica de tras de el más que cualquier otra cosa, como intentar irse rápido o negarlo todo.

\- ¡Tú no eres esa clase de cretino! - respondió Bokuto realmente enojado con su amigo, mirando a Akaashi como buscando una respuesta a que sería lo correcto de hacer - estás aprovechando tus pocas vacaciones para ver a tu amante y no estar con tu demasiado joven esposo... ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

\- Lo sé, lo sé... pero es tan guapa - dijo medio divertido con toda esa situación, fue entonces cuando Akaashi comenzó a unir cabos y a mirar atentamente a la "chica" que se ocultaba detrás del moreno.

\- Pues tendrás que decirle, Tsukki también es muy guapo, no ganas nada que no tengas ya... si no le dices a Kei, le diremos nosotros - sentenció cruzándose de brazos - Akaashi, dile algo...

\- Bokuto tiene razón... pero creo que no hace falta que digamos nada - sabía que Tsukki debía estar muerto de vergüenza detrás de Kuroo y el, por su parte, estaba molesto por no habérsele ocurrido ese juego, se veía.... interesante - solo vámonos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - negó con la cabeza varias veces, sintiendo que era un error encubrirle eso a Kuroo aunque fuera su amigo.

\- Kou, porque no te vas, Akaashi tiene razón - dijo ansioso - prometo que será la última vez que la vea...

\- Más te vale... - respondió girándose indignado para tomar la mano de su novio y apartarse realmente molesto con la situación, sin saber que más podía hacer, pero mirando hacia atrás un par de veces, como controlando a su amigo.

Kuroo soltó una risita y tomo a Suiko entre sus brazos

\- Eso estuvo cerca - se rió juguetón. Bokuto pudo escuchar eso y se erizo nuevamente, pero antes de que se pudiera girar Akaashi lo sostuvo

\- Déjalo ¿Si? Tetsu no está haciendo nada malo.... esa chica es Tsukki.

\- ¿Qué? - Se detuvo para verlos nuevamente, aunque sin acercarse - no es Tsukki, ¿De qué hablas? es una chica... ¿Tsukki es una chica? – Akaashi no podía entender como podía ser tan tonto y porque le enternecía que fuera así.

\- Claro que no es una chica... seguramente es alguna clase de juego, uno muy entretenido - sonrió un poco.

\- Es Tsukki... - chasqueo los dedos como entendiendo por fin - esta disfrazado de niña.

\- Volvamos al hotel, no quiero que alguien más nos vea - pidió Tsukki aun con el corazón latiéndole rápido en el pecho por haber sido casi descubiertos, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía un cariño especial por Bokuto ahora.

\- Vamos, de aquí en más, tendremos que dejar a Suiko solo para jugar en casa - hizo un puchero - al menos te pasee por Sendai usando bragas sucias - le dio un agarrón en el trasero - Vamos...

\- No es lo más sucio que he andado por Sendai - respondió sonriendo coquetamente y aprovechando esos últimos minutos para juguetear y aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaban juntos.

\- ¿En que otra ocasión has caminado así por aquí? - Kuroo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿En serio? - alzo una ceja levemente – follábamos en el hospital siempre que podíamos, en especial si iba como Suiko, incluso he vuelto a casa sin bragas por eso... incluido ir de regreso con tu corrida dentro y el plug puesto...

\- Pero no ibas sucio, todo estaba contenido estratégicamente por el plug... - se rió.

\- Fue un buen día - rió tomando bien su mano y caminando relajados, aunque algo alerta para no ser vistos y sintió un alivio especial al estar en la privacidad del cuarto de nuevo.

Estuvieron acurrucados hasta que Kuroo fue a verse con sus amigos y Tsukki a Yamaguchi. Más tarde se estaban despidiendo en el andén esperando que las vacaciones pasaran rápido.

Tsukki realmente no quería las vacaciones ahí, estar en casa de sus padres no le animaba demasiado y desde ya sabía que no soportaría toda la semana sin su esposo y terminaría regresando antes de tiempo. Kuroo volvió al trabajo y antes de lo que pensaba, su esposo había vuelto, no podía ser más feliz con eso. Era evidente que no podían estar sin el otro. Había dicho que estaría una semana ahí, pero 5 días habían sido más que suficiente.

Después de ese verano el tiempo pareció pasar en un parpadeo.

Tsukki se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto y con cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más guapo, y al mismo tiempo, cada vez más dedicando a su esposo. Ambos parecían vivir en base al amor absoluto que se tenían y eran felices de esa forma, más felices de lo que nunca imaginaron que podrían ser, mucho menos cuando se conocieran hace años en esa inspirada visita a urgencias por un tonto error en un club escolar, pero que había terminado por cambiar sus vidas por completo de la mejor forma posible y sin siquiera esperarlo.


	8. Epílogo

En lo que pareció tiempo record y sin más interrupciones, Tsukki había terminado la universidad y había salido con un trabajo seguro en el museo gracias a su desempeño académico.

Kuroo había estado moviéndose por meses antes de que Tsukki saliera de la universidad, buscando concretar su segundo mayor sueño después, después de Tsukki.

Siempre habían bromeado con el tema de un imposible embarazo, el rubio siempre le decía que de hecho sería un gran padre y de a poco lo había convencido por completo, así que pasaron un par de meses más para informarle que ya tenía un vientre de alquiler. Había elegido a una guapa chica rubia que compartía algunas de las facciones de Tsukki, era simplemente preciosa y ya podía imaginar a su pequeño y pequeña.

\- No vas a cambiarme por la mamá de nuestros hijos, ¿verdad? - lo más lógico había sido fecundar con Kuroo para ese primer bebé, era mayor y no se podía perder mucho tiempo al respecto.

\- Claro que no, no podría cambiar a Suiko - se rió - pero debemos admitir que tiene un parecido contigo, por eso la elegí, para que nuestro bebé sea una mezcla de los dos.

\- Tiene el color de cabello y de ojos - asintió levemente aunque sí, quienes no los conocieran podrían pensar que había una relación de familia más o menos directa por lo similar que eran.

\- Y piernas largas, las piernas son algo muy importante - acordaron que la muchacha pasara algunos días con ellos para ser partes del proceso, de estar con el bebé mientras crecía en el vientre de la chica que a diferencia de Tsukki tenia un carácter fácil que rozaba la ternura.

Era un poco extraño tener a una persona que era virtualmente una extraña en la casa pero era lindo poder disfrutar el proceso de crecimiento del bebé, pensar en nombres y equilibrar la vida, a la que ahora era la de una familia en crecimiento. 9 meses después, tenían una niña hermosa en brazos.

\- Creo que ha nacido una Suiko de verdad - dijo al tener la bebé en sus brazos y sintiendo que le robaba el corazón cuando su pequeña manito se prendó de su dedo

\- Eso parece... - sonrió picando su diminuta nariz. No sabía cuáles eran las posibilidades de que siendo de Kuroo se pareciera a él, pero así era y resultaba a simplemente perfecto.

\- ...Pensé que nunca seria papá... y ahora estoy sosteniendo a mi enana hermosa - la estrechó en sus brazos - te amo Kei, gracias por aparecer en mi vida y entrar a la fuerza.

\- No iba a dejar espacio a que pelearas contra mi, por nada del mundo - respondió acariciando su rostro y dándole un suave beso en los labios - ahora somos aún más familia.

La vida con una bebe pasaba más rápido y era todo más dinámico. Su hija era la niña más consentida del mundo y adoraba cuando hacía mohines como los de Tsukki, aunque no tuvieran un verdadero lazo de sangre y reía cuando la niña le hacía berrinches a Kei que le recordaban a los que el rubio le hacía a él.

\- Por cierto, se acerca la cena del hospital, quiero que me acompañes...

\- ¿La cena del hospital? - preguntó sintiéndose dudoso desde ya, pero llevaba 4 años en Okinawa y sistemáticamente las había evitado, sintiéndose demasiado niño aún para esas instancias, ahora ya no tenía excusas - ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que si, eres mi esposo - hizo un puchero - a este paso todos creerán que invento mi vida amorosa.

\- ¿Saben en el hospital que estás casado con un hombre? - Kuroo era apreciado de sobra por todos según sabía, pero ser gay aún resultaba controversial en la mayoría de los casos.

\- Algunos colegas, pero da igual - Kuroo tenía un cargo de mucha responsabilidad en el hospital como jefe de pediatría y se había ganado el respeto de todos con su trabajo.

\- Está bien... - terminó por asentir, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo más - pero tengo que ser el esposo trofeo más guapo, así que tengo que ir por un buen traje.

\- Seremos la envidia de todos - sonrió de medio lado - los más guapos.

Fueron de compras un par de días antes de la cena, su esposo lucía precioso y pensó por un momento en quedarse en casa a disfrutar de su cuerpo en vez de ir a esa cena.

\- La niñera ya esta por llegar, no podemos cancelar a esta hora - tenía que regañarle y pelear con sus manos que intentaban, juguetonamente, quitarle la corbata.

\- ¡Que aguafiestas! - gruño y se terminó de vestir de mala gana - todo es tu culpa por ser tan guapo.

\- Tu querías que fuera, es tu culpa por invitarme - respondió poniéndose un poco de perfume y acomodando su cabello que no había cortado y sostenía en un una coleta baja y pulcra, con las hebras más cortas cayendo y enmarcando su rostro con las suaves ondas.

Cuando llegó la niñera le dieron todas las instrucciones y salieron. Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos por dejar a la pequeña sola por tanto tiempo, por primera vez.

Llegaron al hotel y a penas pusieron un pie ahí, Kuroo comenzó a saludar gente y a presentar a Kei como su esposo.

Sabía que Kuroo era popular, era perfecto, por supuesto que lo sería, pero todo eso lo estaba tomando por sorpresa completamente. No solo era popular, era importante y su rostro estaba en más de uno de los afiche que mostraba a las personalidades del hospital y que decoraban el ambiente.

\- Eres el principe del hospital - miró a su alrededor y donde fuera que iban, alguien saludaba a Kuroo y festejaba el al fin conocerle o se sorprendía al saber que Kuroo estaba casado con él y no con una _ella._

\- Y tú eres mi princesa - sonrió antes de besar su mejilla.

Kuroo no perdía oportunidad de presumir a su esposo, de su rol en el museo y lo talentoso que era. Era la primera reunión social de adultos de Tsukki y se sentía genial.

\- Y nadie parece indignado de que seamos gays o en exceso sorprendido, tal vez se te ve la pluma aunque no lo creas - bromeó picando su costado juguetonamente. Kuroo se veía tan feliz y satisfecho con cómo iban las cosas que no podía otra cosa que contagiarse con su buen ánimo. 

\- Que molestoso estas - dijo moviéndose en su lugar por las cosquillas que le hacían - yo creo que saben que soy gay porque nunca me he tirado a una enfermera.

\- Eso debería ser porque eres casado, no por tu sexualidad - respondió cruzándose de brazos infantilmente - y definitivamente van a hablar de lo joven que soy, así que al menos les daré algo de lo que hablar para justificar.

\- Boquita de berrinche - dijo mordiendo sus mejillas - te amo chiquillo adorable.

\- Y yo a ti principito - respondió con las mejillas un poco rojas, demasiado consciente de que eran observador más que otras parejas.

Después de cenar y charlar los más cercanos al moreno lo robaron un segundo y Tsukki tuvo oportunidad de conocer a las esposas y parejas de otros médicos, aunque fuera un poco a la fuerza.

\- Tenemos que admitir que estamos muy sorprendidas - comentó una de las mujeres más jóvenes del grupo.

\- ¿Por qué exactamente? Hay al menos un par de sorpresas en mi llegada creo - tenía su sonrisa encantadora y buena actitud que pocos creían fuera posible en el.

\- Por todo, sabíamos que Kuroo-san estaba casado y siempre hablaba de su Tsukki, pero no imaginábamos que era un chico, ni que era tan guapo y joven, ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

\- Como una vida - no habían discutido ese detalle, no podía decir que estaban juntos desde los 16 años - tenía 16 cuando me obsesione con él, fue mi médico por un accidente de la escuela y lo perseguí por años hasta que tuve los 18 para que me tomara más en serio - Las mujeres se rieron.

\- Bueno, es común... los médicos, o conocen a sus parejas en la universidad o son pacientes - dijo una que tenía una historia similar - ¿Y cómo lidias con su trabajo? Es estresante, al menos para mí - agregó una de ellas.

\- Era más estresante cuando vivíamos en Sendai, trabajaba y estudiaba, y yo también, así que todo esto es de hecho relajante, no es difícil lidiar con todo - explicó disfrutando sus bocados de postre - además ahora con nuestra hija también se ha relajado un poco más.

\- Uff ojalá el mío fuera así - se quejó otra de ellas - ...pero pese a su obsesión con el trabajo es un buen papá y esposo - dijo sonrojándose.

Más allá Kuroo conversaba con sus colegas de trabajo aunque el tema cambió a sus parejas que estaban conversando animadamente, Kuroo se sintió tranquilo al ver que Tsukki encajaba.

\- Incluso yo me habría planteado ser gay si lo hubiera conocido en su momento - bromeó uno de los médicos al ver a Kuroo observando a su esposo.

\- ¡Hey! Cuidado... - le dio un empujoncito a el otro médico - yo no ando opinando de sus parejas de eso modo - dijo enfurruñado.

\- Es porque tú esposo es novedad - respondió sonriendo un poco - no pensaba que fueras celoso.

\- Claro que lo soy, es una preciosura, debo cuidarlo de aves de rapiña - bromeó.

\- Es muy guapo, yo también me preocuparía - una doctora guapa y joven que estaba en el grupo se acercó a Kuroo y se tomó de su brazo - al fin le conocemos, aunque entiendo que lo tuvieras oculto con esa apariencia.

\- Obvio, no puedo confiar en chicos ni chicas - le sonrió a la doctora que solo llevaba poco menos de un año trabajando - ¿No viniste con nadie?

\- No hay nadie con quien venir, no - respondió ella con un pequeño gesto triste pero abrazados luego a Kuroo y seguido a otro medico - pero no importa, hay muchas buenas compañías aquí, con todos ustedes me basta.

Tsukki vio a la distancia la actitud de la mujer y estuvo tentado a ir y sacarla las manos de encima de Kuroo, pero se controlo, siendo todo lo maduro que no se sentía

\- ¿Quien es ella? - Su tono se oía casual, pero su actitud delataba que no estaba del todo feliz.

\- Argh es nueva, pero parece adorar colgarse de cada médico del hospital - todas las mujeres parecieron erizarse abre la presencia de la joven médico.

\- ¿Es doctora? - estaba más acostumbrado a que las enfermeras fueran así y ya sentía que esa mujer no le gustaba para nada.

\- Si, y todos la adoran... quizás porque le sube el ego a todos al ir por ahí coqueteando con ellos.

Kuroo ajeno a lo que hablaba su novio con las otras mujeres, se reía de algo que había dicho la niña que ahora estaba entre dos médicos más jóvenes tomada del brazo de ambos.

\- No me gusta en lo absoluto, ¿Por qué se toma tantas libertades? - gruño soportando solo unos minutos más antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hasta su esposo, tomados de su cintura por la espalda - te extrañaba - murmuró a su oído dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla - ¿No quieres postre?

\- ¿Que postre? - preguntó bajito y se giró para mirarlo con coquetería, poniendo toda su atención en el.

\- Por ahora, solo tiramisú - respondió dándole un pequeño pellizco en el rostro por su mirada coqueta - ¿Quieres?

\- Claro... - Se dejó guiar por su esposo - ¿Dónde está el postre? ¡quiero postre!

\- Ya lo traigo, la verdad solo quería alejarte de ella - respondió rodeándolo por el cuello posesivamente y dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

\- ¿De quien? - dijo extrañado, no recordaba a nadie coqueteándole.

\- ¿De quien? - dio un pequeño jadeito de sorpresa - de la zorra inocentona que se cuelga de ti, ¿Tal vez?

\- Es una niña, Tsukki - se rió, era una niña a los ojos de Kuroo, pero tenía la misma edad que su esposo - además no hace nada, sólo es muy de tacto y es con todos, no busca nada.

\- Yo soy solo un niño... era casi un infante cuando caíste en mis garras, no confió en eso - respondió frunciendo el ceño - no me gusta que estén toqueteandote todo el tiempo.

\- Está bien... ya me rescataste - sonrió enternecido - que celoso eres, ninguna de las mujeres fueron a reclamar a sus hombrecitos.

\- Porque son tontas, están acostumbradas o son sometidas, yo no soy nada de eso - respondió como si fuera obvio y dejando que se sentara antes de ir a la mesa de postres y traer más shortcake para el y tiramisú para su esposo.

\- Me gusta que seas así, tienes todo el derecho de marcar territorio - beso sus mejillas - te amo tanto... quizás en un tiempo más debas venir más a estas reuniones y a muchas más... puede que tenga un ascenso.

\- ¿De verdad? - ahora se alegraba de haber ido a esa cena y evitar que esa mujercita toqueteara a su hombre - no me habías dicho nada antes.

\- Aún no es nada seguro, quizás en un par de años dejé de ser príncipe y me convierta en rey - le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿Que más reinados quieres que el de nuestra casa? buscando otros castillos por ahí, que vergüenza - bromeó tomándolo de las mejillas y besándolo nuevamente. Las parejas no solian tener ese afecto, pero tenían la excusa de su juventud y la herencia occidental de Kuroo

\- En casa tú eres rey, yo soy súbdito - dijo frotando su nariz con la de el.

Parecían una pareja de recién casados, acercándose y dándose besos que intentaban ser inocentes.

\- ¿Cómo sigue esto? - preguntó luego del postre y viendo a las parejas y grupos esparcidas por aquí y por allá - terminó la cena, ¿Ahora que, nos vamos a casa, hay baile o que?... es todo muy adulto para mi.

\- Charla y baile si uno quiere, también hay bar abierto... ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Eso sí, después de unas copas - se rió.

\- ¿Necesitas valor líquido para bailar? - alzó una ceja levemente - quiero bailar, asi que ve por un par de copas si es lo que necesitamos - iba a dejar muy en claro que no había nadie que pudiera competir con él ahí.

\- Obvio que si, me da vergüenza moverme en frente de otras personas - se fue por tragos para él y su esposo y luego de tres copas arrastró a Tsukki a la pista de baile.

\- Ya no hay tanta vergüenza - no era un gran bailarín y lo sabía, pero si era muy bueno seduciendo a su esposo y eso era lo que realmente pretendía en ese momento, moviéndose al ritmo de la música donde lo principal era restregarse contra Kuroo.

\- Que coqueto estas... - suspiró recorriendo sus costados con las manos - te adoro.

\- Y yo a ti... hasta el infinito - murmuró dejando pequeños besos en su cuello, con mordidas juguetonas - así nadie te mirara, sabrán que eres solo mío, que no hay nadie que pueda llamar tu atención porque solo tienes ojos para una zorra y esa, soy yo.

Se rió avergonzado porque le calentaba cuando Tsukki le hablaba así. Se escondió en su cuello y lo apretó contra él.

\- Estás haciendo que quiera follarte aquí mismo.

\- Hay muchas mesas sobre las que podríamos hacerlo - respondió riendo un poco - o un baño tal vez... puedo ser silencioso, lo juro - sentía miradas fijas en ellos, cuestionando que pasaba en el mundo que los dos estaban compartiendo en esos centímetro que ocupaban al bailar, totalmente pegados.

\- El baño es una buena idea... - lo abrazo más - vamos por otra copa antes de desaparecer discretamente.

Sabía que no habría mucha discreción en su salida, no por como habían estado bailando y coqueteando, pero no dijo nada y solo fue con él a la barra para pedir un nuevo vodka naranja. Kuroo se tomó su whisky demasiado rápido para luego guiar entre risitas a su esposo y encerrarse en un cubículo sin percatarse que había una pareja en lo mismo en otro de ellos.

Kuroo había estado ansioso por desvestirle desde que saliera de la casa y en cuanto estuvieron a solas no perdió el tiempo, soltando su corbata y quitando la camisa de dentro del pantalón. Tardaron un buen rato en darse cuenta que había otra pareja no muy lejos de ellos.

Estaba sentado con Tsukki restregándose como un animalito en celo cuando escucho el gemido de una chica y por instinto, tomó al menor para pegarlo aún más a el y levantó las caderas para hacer más duro el contacto.

\- Hay alguien aquí - jadeó sosteniéndose de los hombros de Kuroo para intentar detenerse, aunque su marido claramente no tenía intención de hacerlo.

\- Nunca has sido pudoroso - sonrió de medio lado y apretó sus trasero con fuerza - a los 16 me estabas haciendo la mejor mamada de mi vida escondido debajo de mi escritorio... mientras hablaba con alguien - Pellizco sus pezones - ¿Lo recuerdas, recuerdas que estabas cubierto de mi corrida después, totalmente desnudo?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo... - y claro que lo calentaba bastante solo la memoria de cuanto habían jugado y disfrutado en el pasado, pero al mismo tiempo, en eses momento nadie sabía que estaba ahí, ahora sería muy obvio quienes eran y aún así, Kuroo no tenía intención de detenerse y lo movía de tal forma que los gemidos salían involuntarios de su boca.

Kuroo lo hizo incorporar hasta que estuvo en pie y le bajo los pantalones para luego girarlo y dejarlo inclinado contra la puerta, mientras el permanecía sentado, teniendo a su disposición su cuerpo, para lamer y preparar su entrada mientras abría su propio pantalón y se masturbaba.

\- ¿Esta...estamos compitiendo? - jadeó apretando los párpados y arañando un poco la puerta para controlar las sensaciones que subían por su columna y llegaba a fin en su boca, gimiendo aun con algo de control en el.

Como respuesta, Kuroo metió más su lengua mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con los testículos de su esposo. Hizo un morboso sonido de succión antes de apartarse.

\- Ya está listo... ¿Acaso te pone que nos están oyendo? ¿Así de zorra eres? - le dio una fuerte nalgada.

Mordió su labio inferior para contener el gemido, pero dos nalgadas después volvió a gemir y siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo o dónde estaba.

\- Daddy... mas - pidió arqueándose y levantando más el trasero para el.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo me llamaste? - su voz se quebró un poco y paro abruptamente.

Tsukki se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que había dicho y se cubrió la boca con una mano, negando con la cabeza para no repetirlo otra vez, sintiendo que el calor que ya sentía se hacía aún más violento por el sonrojo en su rostro y cuello.

\- Otra vez... o si no paramos ahora - dijo acariciando con dos dedos su entrada ansiosa, pero sin hacer mucho más que eso.

\- Da... daddy... mas - pidió nuevamente, ahora con la voz más baja, controlada y un poco avergonzada. Si hubieran estado solos no habría sido tan vergonzoso pero sabía que eran oídos por otra pareja y eso era tan excitante como vergonzoso.

Kuroo sonrió e hizo lo que ambos deseaban, entró de un solo golpe, sabía que pronto su esposo estaría gritando de placer. La pareja del otro cubículo parecía también estar jugando a lo mismo porque la mujer cada vez gritaba más fuerte.

\- Daddy... - volvió a gemir esta vez con más seguridad y la respuesta fue exactamente la que esperaba, Kuroo lo follaba cada vez mas rápido, mas duro y más intenso, con la puerta del cubículo apenas sosteniéndoles por la fuerza de sus movimientos. Cualquiera que entrara al baño sabría lo que ahí pasaba porque los gemidos fuertes de la chica y los más altos aun de Tsukki resonaban fuerte en el espacio.

\- ¡Mierda! - apretó las caderas del menor sabiendo que mañana estarían sus dedos marcados en el - levanta más el trasero - demandó mientras se movía más y más rápido. Terminó por tirar el cabello del menor para atraerlo a él, lograr alcanzar su cuello y morderlo.

Estaba en puntas de pies apenas equilibrándose para poder respingar más su trasero y sentirlo más dentro de su cuerpo, prácticamente gritando cuando los dientes se ciñeron a su cuello, sintiendo la piel erizarse como un gato y llevando el mismo una mano a su entrepierna, sintiéndose muy cerca de un orgasmo arrollador. La competencia estaba totalmente olvidada a esas alturas. Kuroo solo pudo gemir más fuerte al sentirlo tan apretado por las contracciones de placer y la tensión se mantener la posición. Gruño pegándose más contra la puerta del baño y moviéndose más y más rápido hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos.

Tsukki no fue capaz de contener su orgasmo por más tiempo, corriéndose contra la elegante puerta del costoso hotel, atrapando a Kuroo en su interior y gritando prácticamente en medio de su potente orgasmo, que de no ser por como Kuroo lo sostenía, definitivamente lo habría hecho caer al suelo de rodillas, demolido completamente por el placer.

\- Buen chico, daddy te mimara cuando lleguemos a casa - dijo entre bromeando y aún caliente por todo eso.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa...? - no se sentía capaz de permanecer más tiempo ahí luciendo amable y perfecto cuando acababa de ser follado de esa forma.

\- Claro que si... lo que desees - se encargó de limpiar a su esposo y acomodar su ropa antes de salir e ir a despedirse para marcharse pronto. Kuroo caminaba muy orgulloso, había ganado esa competencia.

Kuroo estaba muy satisfecho con el mismo, y Tsukki se sentía de tan buen humor que siquiera podía decirle algo al respecto, siquiera cuando el moreno quiso molestarlo un poco por el inesperado apodo que ahora realmente le encantaba al mayor.

\- Solo follamos para que se te fuera el alcohol de encima y podamos volver a casa en el auto, esa es la verdad.

\- ¿Y eso también incluía el Daddy? - sonrió molestoso - está grabado en mi corazón por siempre.

\- Lo incluye - asintió seriamente pero luego lo beso - te amo, por eso eres mi daddy.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y al llegar cumplió lo que había dicho; se deshizo en mimos para su esposo que había encantado a todos esa noche.

\- Me porte muy bien hoy, ¿Verdad? - preguntó solo buscando la aprobación de su esposo en esos momentos.

\- Si mi amor, fuiste la mejor esposa de todas... - beso su frente con cariño - una princesa perfecta - ahora a dormir, tienes que descansar ese traserito coqueto.

\- Bien... - sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo - ahora no habrá ni una zorra del hospital que crea que tiene una posibilidad - Si, Suiko despertara como en 2 minutos - tenían sólidas 4 horas de sueño, pero sabía que no sería suficiente y realmente no sabía cómo iban a arreglárselas con su plan de tener un segundo bebé.

\- Yo la prepararé, tu descansa - lo arrulló en sus brazos antes de caer dormido.

Esperaron que Suiko tuviera 4 años y que Kuroo no pasará de los 45 para ir por segundo bebé, esta vez la chica había tenido características como las de Kuroo, expresivos ojos felinos y cabello negro abundante, además Tsukki había sido muy exigente en que fuera más alta que el promedio e idealmente con buenos estudios, además de todos los historiales médicos saludables de rigor.

La chica había terminado pasando temporadas largas con ellos por qué sus malestares eran muy fuertes y ambos querían estar al tanto de su salud. Aún faltaba para que su pequeño naciera, pero el grito de dolor de la chica los despertó a ambos y corrieron a ver de qué se trataba.

\- Creo... creo que su bebé quiere nacer ya - jadeo cuando los vio entrando al cuarto a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¿Que...? No, aún falta como un mes y medio - Tsukki ya sentía pánico, pensando de inmediato que algo malo ocurría.

\- Tsukki, prepara el bolso y conduce - el preparo a la mujer y la bajó con cuidado preguntando que sentía y contando sus contracciones, eran más que seguro que daría a luz esa noche.

Sabía que eso no era normal y Kuroo parecía preocupado también, ayudando poco a su propio nerviosismo pero enfocándose por completo en conducir, agradeciendo que Suiko tuviera el sueño pesado que le permitió ponerla en su silla del auto sin que se diera cuenta de todo el caos. Llegaron al hospital y aunque trato de de entrar no se lo permitieron. Suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de Tsukki y tomaba su mano.

\- No es algo tan raro, tendrá que pasar algunos días en observación nuestro pequeño y en incubadora, no es lo óptimo pero estará bien - le explicaba a su esposo todo para racionalizar sus propios temores.

\- Es muy pronto - respondió manteniendo acunando a Suiko para que no despertara - además no nos dejan entrar... eso nunca es bueno, llevo mucho tiempo emparejado con un médico como para saberlo - el moreno se acercó a su rubio para besar su frente.

\- Todo estará bien, lo prometo... - no quería que Tsukki se alterara antes de tiempo.

Sabía que no podía realmente prometer eso, pero prefirió creerle y no decir nada más al respecto, solo recargándose contra su hombro y esperando. Tardaron más de lo normal, lo que tenía a Kuroo con los pelos de puntas, aunque no dijera nada y solo quería que el médico saliera pronto.

Finalmente el médico apareció diciéndoles que la chica estaba bajo sedación pero que las cosas habían salido todo lo bien posible considerando que eran gemelos y nadie lo sabía hasta que el trabajo de parto había comenzado.

\- Tendrán que completar el mes que les falta aquí en incubadora y luego podrán irse a casa con ustedes, felicidad a los nuevos padres.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó Kuroo sin créelo aún - en todas las ecografías solo se vio un bebe, incluso el latido era uno... ¿Cómo es posible? - a pesar de lo sorprendido, estaba sonriendo.

\- A veces pasa que hay un pequeño tímido - bromeó con simpleza y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

Kuroo tomó a la niña y camino a ver a sus pequeños. Sonrió al verlos, se veían muy sanos y seguramente no estarían todo el mes ahí

\- Dios... gracias al cielo que todo salió bien.

\- Aún estoy un poco desencajado - admitió Tsukki sentándose junto a las incubadoras y metiendo las manos por las mangas para acariciarlos suavemente, enternecido por la forma en que se sostenían de las manos - son más pequeños que Sui...

\- No tenían más espacio para crecer... por eso querían salir antes - sonrió con el corazón hinchado - tendremos a dos revoltosos en casa, estoy seguro.

\- Mientras sean saludables, no me importa si tiran abajo todo - respondió sonriendo ampliamente. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo contener un par de lágrimas.

\- Recuerda este momento para cuando destruyan la casa - beso sus mejillas - ahora solo nos toca esperar para tenerlos con nosotros.

\- ¿Cuándo será eso? - preguntó con ansiedad infantil al respecto, no gustándole tener que dejarlos ahí.

\- Yo creo que menos de un mes, se ven muy sanos - uno de los pequeños se estiró con las caricias de Tsukki y se acurruco contra su hermano - ...hay que pensar nombres.

\- Kouchi ya era uno que nos gustaba - respondió quitando despacio la mano para no perturbar mucho su sueño

\- Tsuru también nos gustaba - dijo mirando a los pequeños que tenían pelucitas negras en su cabecita - lo bueno es que no hay manera que hereden mi cabello difícil ...

\- No lo sé, el cabello de la chica no era muy distinto al tuyo, así que no estaría 100% seguro de ello - rió apoyándose contra él - tendrán mi cara, con tu cabello y una mezcla de nuestras personalidades.

\- Hemos creado monstruos - miró como si fueran lo más frágil y hermoso del mundo - tienen tu nariz... Dios, ya quiero llevarlos a casa.

Kuroo tuvo razón, habían sido muy sanos dentro de su nacimiento temprano así que en dos semanas estaban llevándolos a casa, con especiales cuidados aún pero básicamente eran niños normales, que habían crecido bien y rápido. Suiko era una excelente hermana y aunque tenía el carácter dinámico de Kuroo también sabía comportarse en cada situación y la labor de cuidar a sus hermanos era muy seria para ella así que resultaba incluso una ayuda aunque fuera en cosas pequeñas como tirar pañales a la basura, lavar biberones y seleccionar ropa.

Tenían una calma y vida familiar que ni uno de los dos habría creído alcanzar en su vida a sus respectivas edades y a pesar de como nadie apostaba por ellos, eran felices, con hijos hermosos y un millón de cosas por lograr juntos aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!
> 
> Debo decir que creo que Esta parte me gusta un poco más que la anterior y me da risa lo tóxicos que son, por favor no sean como ellos, y me gusta que es más drama también, aunque nuestras historias siempre termina con un final feliz.
> 
> Ahora, hablando del futuro, creo que la próxima historia por venir es Like a Friend, que me gusta mucho! A menos que haya algún pedido especial por ahí y pueda pensarme alguna de las otras historias que tenemos pendientes.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto ♡


End file.
